Pirates of the Hinata : The Hina Blade
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Haruka, Keitaro and Seta meet up with Captain Fyre's first officer, Motoko Aoyama, as well as Captain Nightshayde. Tsuruko and Amalla find Aberdeen's handiwork. Chapter 13 up. R&R please.
1. Prologue

PIRATES OF THE HINATA 

**_                    THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE_**

*****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**                I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters, which will be appearing in this story.

Why did I write it? Well, I felt the need to write another Love Hina story, which was different from some others here on FanFiction.Net. I mean, there's Vampire stories, Werewolf stories, all sorts of stories, but NOT a Love Hina Pirate story. I admit, I was inspired to write this after watching some old pirate movies on Pay TV a few days ago (Hell, I still haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean yet!), so please indulge a fanfic author's delusions and ego trip.

In any event, here's the prologue.

Enjoy.

*****************************************************************

**_PROLOGUE :_**

Aberdeen sighed to himself, as the wind blew his hair into his face. Where had he gone wrong? He and his crew had found the treasure they were after, and then Admiral "Stiff Joints" Sakata and his warship, the _Daedalus_, had opened fire on the _Arcadia._ He had issued the order to ready for battle, when he fell to the deck. Finally, he had awoke and found himself, tied by his ankles, hanging upside down off of an old tree, stretched over a gaping chasm.

"I really have to plan my holidays better." He muttered as the rope is tugged and he spins around to face…

"Ahh, Harold. Let me guess, this little 'game' is your idea, right?"

Harold MacArthur smiled as he looked at his former Captain and best friend.

"Don't take this too personally Aberdeen, I'm not doing this because I want to."

Aberdeen raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Phew, that's a relief off of my mind. See, things like this, when they're taken too far, can really hurt a friendship."

Harold smirked, as did the rest of the crew behind him.

"You to give him credit boys, he can have a joke at anyone's expense," Harold drew his sword and sliced the rope gently, causing it to fray "Even his own."

Aberdeen sighed again as he hung there.

"So, let me guess Harold. You and the boys are hijacking MY ship, and going to sail off into the sunset with OUR treasure, go and find a nice little port somewhere, where the whole lot of you, can breed together and create more nastiness and foul things to stuff up my life even more eh?"

Harold cut the rope again, causing more to fray up.

"You know Aberdeen, that mouth of yours, is going to get you into trouble one day, UNLESS…"

"Unless what?"

Harold smiled.

"Are you sure you really want me to tell you?"

The rope started to fray more, and slipped a few centimeters, jolting Aberdeen.

"Uhh, on second thought, perhaps not."

Harold was about to respond, when Dennis spoke to him. Harold faced Aberdeen.

"I'm afraid we must be off now old friend. Stiff Joints and his accursed laundry tub are fast approaching, from the other side of this beautiful island. I'd stay and enjoy the rather big splash you're going to cause, but I really must dash. Toodles."

Harold cut the rope again, leaving only a couple of frayed cords intact, as he turned and head off, the crew with him. Aberdeen sighed.

"This has really not been my day. I must've really annoyed someone upstairs to get this treatment." He frowned "Then again, it could be what I ate for dinner last night."

The rope jerked again, as one of the final two cords snapped. Aberdeen glared at the rope.

"And YOU are not HELPING!!"

He leaned back and then started to swing. The first attempt earned nothing but some strands of rope fraying from both the cords. He kept swinging, and on the sixth attempt, had gained some momentum. However, the swinging was straining the rope, so that when he swung back away from the cliff it broke.

"Oh crap."

Aberdeen fell down the cliff, and managed to grab the rope around his ankles and free himself. As he continued towards the sharp rocks below, he saw a branch sticking out of the cliff's side.

"I hope this works!"

Aberdeen looped the rope and as he fell past, it caught onto the branch. At first the branch bent down with Aberdeen's weight, then swung back upwards, throwing him back into the air. He was also quite close to the cliff face, and when he started to lose the upward momentum, he latched himself onto the cliff side, fingers dug deep onto the outcropping rocks.

"This could've been better."

Aberdeen started to climb up the side of the cliff only to reach a smooth surface on the cliff. He frowned.

"Now this, on the other hand, is completely unacceptable. How am I supposed to make my way off of this cliff, when I can't even find something to climb with?"

He leaned into the cliff and turned himself around. Sitting on a small ledge, he watched as his ship, his pride and joy, the _Arcadia_ making distance between himself and her. Admiral Stiff Joints and his tub were racing after her, but with the lead Harold had, Aberdeen knew that Sakata had no chance in the seven Hells of catching the _Arcadia_.

"Well if this just don't beat it all." He stared death towards his pride, specifically the crew and their mutinous leader, Harold MacArthur.

"You better run and hide Harold. Hide deep. I swear I shall find you, and when I do… "

*****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**                Already some tension, and this is just in the prologue! R&R please.


	2. Chapter One

PIRATES OF THE HINATA 

**_                   THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE_**

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters, which will be appearing in this story.

****************************************************************

**__**

**_Chapter One :_**

Keitaro Urashima sighed as he gazed at the new maps on display in the window of Williams map supplies. As a Cartographer, maps were his life, and whenever new maps were found, he'd take great joy in even getting a small glimpse of them. It was that attribute which annoyed his long-suffering friend to no end. 

Markus Casewell, a scholar by trade, again tried to pull Keitaro away from the window, this time succeeding.

"Come on Keitaro, you know you'll never be able to afford it. As it is, we can barely afford to pay the rent to Mrs. Kensington. And if we can't pay the rent… "

Keitaro finished.

"We need to look elsewhere to lodge. I know Markus, I know. Still, one can dream right?"

Markus looked at his friend and nodded.

"True, but dreams can't keep a roof over one's head, or food in one's stomach. Or even pay your assistant. How long must she wait for her pay Keitaro?"

Keitaro looked at his feet.

"I don't know. No one needs a cartographer anymore."

Markus sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"We'll find work somehow Keitaro, but for now we need to figure out what to do with ourselves and for Shinobu as well."

Keitaro looked up at Markus.

"Well, what would you suggest Markus? I don't know, get aboard a ship and become pirates?"

Before Markus could respond, Keitaro's assistant, Shinobu Maehara, came running up to them, panting.

"Keitaro! Markus! You have to head back to the Inn now!"

Markus and Keitaro looked at each other.

"Oh great."

Markus nodded.

"Exactly."

As the three headed back towards the Inn, a figure stepped out of an alcove and watched them.

"Interesting. So they're the ones Captain Fyre wants watched eh? Well she pays me well so, I guess I'd better keep my end of the bargain."

The figure pulled it's cloak tighter around itself, and followed the cartographer, scholar and the young woman.

****************************************************************

**_Inside the Red Dragon Inn :_**

Markus, Keitaro and Shinobu entered the Inn, and looked over at the Innkeeper, Mrs. Kensington. She motioned over at a table near the fireplace, where a man was sitting. Keitaro and Markus looked at each other, instantly suspicious of the man. He smiled disarmingly at them, and bade them, and Shinobu, to join him.

No sooner had they sat down, the man cleared his throat.

"Ahem, allow me to introduce myself. I am Seta Noriyasa, noted adventurer and fun seeker."

Markus, Keitaro and Shinobu paled at the mention of his name. Seta Noriyasa was indeed an adventurer, and misfortune rained down on those who happened to be traveling with him.

Seta, however, continued to talk.

"Now, I've happen to come across a little map, which I'm certain leads to a hidden empire. An empire of what, I'm not certain. But one thing I am certain of, is that where there's an empire, there's also treasure to be found and fame."

Markus raised a hand to stop him.

"You sound like a pirate." He muttered before continuing "Excuse me, but why would you have need of us? I'm just a simple scholar and Keitaro here is just a cartographer, with an assistant. You say you have a map, so I can hazard a guess as to why Keitaro and Shinobu MAY be of use to you, but why me?"

Seta paused and shifted in his seat.

"Well, think of it this way. As a scholar, you're in search of knowledge. Therefore, if you come along, who knows of what you could find which could be of great importance to your peers?"

Markus frowned. He didn't like the way this Seta was thinking. Keitaro on the other hand, had almost fallen off of his seat at the mention of the word 'map', He had a glazed look in his eyes, and Shinobu herself looked a little flustered as well. Markus decided to ask another question.

"Alright then, why us?"

Seta smiled.

"Because, from what I understand from the delightful Mrs. Kensington, the three of you no longer have a place to stay. I'm offering the three of you work, and the chance of a lifetime. What do you have to say?"

Keitaro jumped to his feet, excitement in his eyes.

"WE ACCEPT!!"

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Next chapter will have three more Love Hina characters introduced in their new roles. Let me know what you think so far, yes? R&R please.


	3. Chapter Two

PIRATES OF THE HINATA 

**_                   THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE_**

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters, which will be appearing in this story.

****************************************************************

**__**

**_On the deserted island :_**

Aberdeen grabbed a hold of a rock and pulled himself against the cliff side, as the ledge crumbled away. He watched the outcropping fall down and smash to pieces against the rocks below.

"Well, if this isn't just dandy!"

No sooner had he said that, a female voice spoke to him.

"I don't know whether to pull you up, or leave you there to dry."

Aberdeen looked up the cliff face, and locked his gaze on the raven haired beauty.

"Well now, is Heaven short of an Angel, or are you just happy to see me?"

The raven haired woman frowned and threw a rope to him.

"Climb up here, before I decide to take the rope back."

Aberdeen grasped the rope and pulled himself up the cliff side. As he climbed to the top, the raven haired woman placed her sword at his throat. Aberdeen looked along the blade.

"My, my, is this the way you normally greet people, or are you just normally mean spirited?"

The woman motioned to the two other women with her, who pulled Aberdeen to his feet and placed manacles around his wrists.

"Prisoner secured."

The raven haired woman placed her sword at Aberdeen's throat again.

"I should just cut your throat and leave your corpse here to feed the birds."

Aberdeen smiled slyly.

"I invoke… Parlay."

The two women holding her stiffened and their leader frowned.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I invoke parlay. It means I want to discuss some urgent matters with your Captain. Now, under the terms of parlay…"

The raven hair sheathed her sword and punched Aberdeen in the face, smiling as he staggered backwards from the blow.

"Keep quiet."

Aberdeen wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"My, I do so love the feisty ones." He faced the woman to his right, a sly smile on his face "They're so more delectable and tasty. Tell me, are _you_ a feisty one?"

Both women pushed him forward, and towards the beach. Aberdeen frowned as he was herded onto the lifeboat, and watched as the other three women in the boat, rowed it back towards their ship, leaving him facing the raven hair.

"So tell me, my delectable poppet, what is the name of your most esteemed Captain?"

Raven hair glared at him, and then pointed at the ship they were heading to.

"Recognize the ship?"

Aberdeen turned his gaze on the ship, a small curse escaping his lips. The ship had mounted on it's forward section two big cannons, which were obviously not designed to fire cannonballs. Along both its sides, were six hatches, which covered six cannons. The three masts each bore a red sail, a flaming sword etched upon them. It's maidenhead was that of a mermaid grasping a rose, hinting at the ships name. The flag it bore was a custom pirate flag, no doubt designed by the captain of the ship. A skull with what appeared to be two strands of hair coming down over it's visage, and behind it was a sword and a rose. Aberdeen rolled his eyes.

"Damn. Of all the ships, in all the oceans, it had to HER ship which came this way!" he looked up at the sky "What did I ever do to deserve this? What?!?"

Raven hair smiled.

"I think the Captain is going to enjoy talking with you, Captain Edwardes."

At the mention of his name, the rest of the women in the lifeboat faced him, looks of awe on their faces. Aberdeen smiles slyly as he strokes his chin.

"So, your delightful and beautiful captain, she still remembers me, eh?"

The lifeboat pulled up against the bigger ship, and raven hair climbed up the rope ladder to the deck, Aberdeen following her. As soon as he got on deck, a red haired, pig tailed girl glared at him.

"THIS is the one my sister was fawning over? HIM?"

Before Aberdeen could say anything, another voice spoke, one Aberdeen recognized and both hoped he'd hear again, and yet not. It belonged to the Captain of this vessel, the _Red Rose_, Captain Fyre. Wearing similar pirate clothes like Aberdeen, except colored red, she strode onto the deck and stopped in front of Aberdeen.

"That was a long time ago, with I was in leave of my senses. Now tell me why I shouldn't throw your worthless carcass of seamoss overboard and be done with you Aberdeen?"

Aberdeen smiled to himself, as he looked up her figure and smiled as he saw three familiar weapons adorning her waist. A rapier, with the hilt crafted as a rose. A flintlock pistol, he himself had crafted for her. Her final weapon, a whip, which he _knew_ was her most dangerous weapon.

"Now my dear Captain. When have I ever caused you trouble?"

She smiled at him, then slapped him across the face.

"Oww."

"There's plenty more for you." She looked at his manacles "And you look so good with your jewellery on."

Aberdeen faced her, smiling as he let the manacles fall to the deck, the lock open.

"Firstly, it wasn't my fault you got captured. As it was, I was going to come back and free my dear lady from her prison. Secondly, you of all people should know that I can't be manacled for long, unless it's in your bedchamber with you, of course… "

Another slap.

"Don't tell me your still sore over that little 'incident' Fyre?"

Another slap.

"Keep slapping and I swear I'll bend you over my knee and spank you, _just like I used to do Naru_!" he smiled "And we both know how much you _enjoyed_ it, don't we?"

Captain Naru Narusegawa, also known as Captain Fyre, cursed at him.

"Damn you Aberdeen Edwardes, damn you to the blackest pit of eternal damnation!"

Aberdeen grasped her hand, before she could slap him, and kissed the back of it.

"I'll make sure to have a reservation for us, in the deluxe room."

Naru kicked him in the leg, and as he fell to the deck, she drew her pistol and pointed it at him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you."

Aberdeen paused and thought it over.

"Because you are totally and utterly infatuated with me, as well as adoring me. Not to mention how much you love me so." He paused again, looking at the musket "Okay then. Come with me."

He got to his feet and placed his hat on his head. He walked, with a swagger, over to the railing. He leaned over until he could see behind the ship. He chuckled softly as he faced Naru, a cocky smile on his face.

"My one good reason, as you so delicately put it, is right behind us."

Naru scowled and leaned over the railing, the scowl being replaced with wide eyes.

"Oh that's just wonderful!" she leaned back and faced Aberdeen, hands on her hips. She fixed Aberdeen with a steely gaze "You know, whenever you're around…"

Aberdeen smiled, as he walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Things always seem to work to 'push' us together." 

Raven hair looked at her captain.

"Captain?"

Naru pushed Aberdeen away and faced her first mate.

"Motoko, all hands battle stations. It's the _Daedalus_!!"

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      So what do you all think? I've got lots of plans for the gang, plus with a certain 'Admiral'. R&R please.


	4. Chapter Three

PIRATES OF THE HINATA 

**_                   THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE_**

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters, which will be appearing in this story.

****************************************************************

**__**

**_At Port Hinata :_**

Markus groaned as he saw Keitaro stumble up the gangway, aboard the merchant vessel, _Free Enterprise_. He shook his head and walked over to Seta.

"Tell me Seta, where's this 'map' you _say,_ you have?"

Seta looked at Markus, and grinned nervously.

"The map? Well, umm, you see, I err…" Seta mumbled softly.

Markus faced him, an angry look in his face.

"There _IS_ a map, right Seta?"

Seta nodded.

"There IS a map Markus, but you see…"

A female voice spoke behind them.

"Knowing Seta, he's either lost it in a card game, or doesn't have it on him at the moment."

Markus and Seta turned and faced the speaker. Standing against the railing, with a cigarette in her mouth, the wind blowing her coat about her, was the captain of the vessel. Keitaro recognized her as he climbed onboard.

"I don't believe it, AUNT HARUKA!!"

The captain moved faster than Markus and Seta could track, and hit Keitaro, sending him flying into the main mast, then sliding down into the hold of the ship. Haruka walked over to the hold and looked down at Keitaro.

"On my ship, you shall call me Captain Urashima. Understand?"

Keitaro nodded.

"Yes Captain."

Haruka turned and faced Markus and Seta, as Shinobu made her way down to Keitaro and helped him to his feet.

Haruka stared holes into Seta.

"Seta, you know at this moment in time, I only have three regulars onboard. I've just finished my run yesterday, and now I need to get more crew. Tell me why you need MY ship, for this little 'endeavour' of yours?"

Seta paused and looked at his feet. Markus rolled his eyes.

"Answer her question Seta! I want to know the answer as well!"

Seta sighed and sat down in a pile of rigging.

"The truth is, I'm searching for the hidden empire of the Turtle Civilization."

Haruka groaned.

"What is it, with you and this 'Turtle' civilization? That's just myth!"

Markus turned and grabbed his two pieces of luggage.

"Seta, no offence intended, but you're an utter idiot. Barnacles on a ships hull, have more brains than you!" He faced started towards the gangway "I'm leaving. Keitaro! Shinobu! Let's go!"

Seta jumped to his feet.

"WAIT!! PLEASE! LISTEN!"

Markus turned and looked over his shoulder at Seta, as did Haruka. Keitaro and Shinobu, climbed out of the hold, and faced the adventurer.

Haruka folded her arms across her chest, and puffed on her cigarette.

"Explain."

Seta swallowed.

"I did HAVE a map, which lead to one of three markers, which once all three are collected, will lead the way to the hidden Turtle civilization. But I lost it in a game of chance, up in Port Hazelmere." He looked at Haruka "Haruka, if anyone can get that map back, you can. Once we have it, Markus here, should be able to decipher it, and then Keitaro should be able to plot a course straight for the resting place of the first marker."

Haruka and Markus looked at each other. They couldn't believe what Seta was asking. Keitaro on the other hand, believed the adventurer.

"I'm sure we can do it! Aun… I mean Captain Urashima is the best when it comes to games of chance, and then with Markus's help and my own, we'll be able to find this turtle whatever, no sweat!"

Haruka gave her nephew a scathing look.

"Keitaro…"

Markus groaned, and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Is it just me, or does this deal smell as bad as the prisons under Fort Hinata."

*****************************************************************

**_Port Hazelmere :_**

**__**

The _Free Enterprise_ was too big to land at the dock, so on a landing boat, Markus, Keitaro, Shinobu, Seta and Haruka set off for the docks. No sooner had they stepped foot on the dock, the dock warden approached them.

"Welcome to Port Hazelmere. I am the dock warden here, and I require one shilling for the docking of your boat as well as your names."

Haruka stared at the man, and gave him two shillings.

"We won't be here long enough for you to worry about 'who we are'. Just keep an eye on my skiff, and my ship out in the bay."

The warden looked over at the ship, then faced Haruka.

"You must understand, that to allow a vessel of that one's size to remain anchored in the harbor, I'm afraid there is a slight problem. If we were to allow anyone to anchor his or her ship in our harbor, then it would fill up rather quickly, therefore…"

Haruka gave the man three more shillings.

"Will that be enough to compensate you and your harbor?"

The warden smiled and took the money gratefully.

"Aye, that will do nicely. Enjoy your stay in Port Hazelmere."

Haruka sighed, as she relit her cigarette.

"Corruption is everywhere these days. Keitaro, Markus, keep an eye on Shinobu, and a firm hold of Seta. I don't want to have to bail him out of jail again."

Markus nodded as grabbed Seta by his suspenders and pulled him back.

"You got it Captain."

Seta looked at Haruka, a hurt look in his eyes.

"Haruka, you wound me. I'm not that bad."

Haruka narrowed her eyes.

"No, you're not. You're worse."

Haruka turned on her heel and walked off the dock, Markus dragging Seta along, with Keitaro and Shinobu following. Shinobu looked around her, her eyes wide as she took in the sights. Being born and raised in Port Hinata, she was in awe of the difference between her home and her current location. Keitaro saw her nervousness and smiled.

"Don't worry Shinobu. We'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Keitaro frowned, and then smiled again, in an attempt to lighten his assistant's mood.

"Of course I'm sure! Have faith in my Aunt. She knows what she's doing."

"I hope so. For all our sakes."

No sooner had those words left her mouth, Keitaro found himself thinking exactly the same thing.

*****************************************************************

**_The Black Cat Tavern :_**

Haruka looked around the common room and smiled. Seeing a full, rowdy tavern, always made her feel alive. She glanced back at Seta.

"The person you lost the map to, do you see them?"

Seta nodded.

"Over in the corner. The fat man there, his name is Broigh. Rumor has it he's a member of the Dark Sun pirate organization. A very high member as well."

Haruka frowned. The Dark Sun was a real nasty bunch of pirates, who looted and sunk any and all ships they encounter. Admiral Sakata had been given the 'honor' of bringing all the members of this syndicate to justice, and so far had failed.

"You really have bad taste in your gambling partners Seta, real bad."

Markus gazed around the room, while Keitaro and Shinobu huddled behind him and Seta. Haruka pointed to an empty table.

"Markus, you and the others take a seat and wait there for me. I shouldn't be that long."

Markus nodded, as Haruka headed towards the back table. He turned and headed towards the table had indicated, the others following him. As they sat down, Shinobu glanced quickly at the back table, then spoke in a soft voice.

"Do you think the captain will win?"

Seta nodded.

"Of course! She's a master at these sort of games."

Markus and Keitaro looked at each other.

"Keitaro? Do you think she can win?"

Keitaro shrugged.

"To be honest Markus, I don't know. My parents haven't even spoken to her for years, having cut all ties with her when she left to become a merchant." He paused, then added quietly "They don't even acknowledge my sister."

Markus, in meantime, was keeping an eye on Seta, who was trying to chat up one of the barmaids, which earned him a hard slap across the face for his troubles. He shook his head.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Seta and those barmaids. What would Haruka think? Oh yeah, she's busy gambling with a dangerous man, just to get back the map Seta had lost before. Still, Seta is rather absentminded, yes? R&R please.


	5. Chapter Four

PIRATES OF THE HINATA 

**_                    THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE_**

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**                I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters, which will be appearing in this story.

****************************************************************

**_Aboard the _****Red Rose :**

Aberdeen leaned against the aft railing, staring back at the _Daedalus_ as it was approaching. 

"Humph, bloody Stiff Joints. You would've thought that after trying to catch Harold, he would've just given up on chasing pirates."

Naru looked over her shoulder, from her station at the helm.

"Have you ever known Sakata to give up?"

Aberdeen shook his head.

"Nope. In some ways, that's what I respect about him. He never gives up." Aberdeen looked at Naru fondly "Just like I'll never give up on us."

Naru turned her gaze away from him, and spoke softly.

"That was in the past Aberdeen. If you want to do something useful, help Motoko get the boarding party ready."

Aberdeen nodded and walked past her, down the stairs leading to the main deck. He looked back at her, and bowed.

"Consider it done milady. We shall board and take everything of value onboard the majesty's vessel for you to distribute as you see fit."

Before Naru could respond, her sister, Mei spoke to her. Motoko, Naru's first mate, stood next to her.

"The _Daedalus_ is closing on us fast Captain. We'll be in range of their weapons in a few minutes. Orders?"

Naru nodded.

"Motoko, I want you to lead the boarding party with Aberdeen. Mei, have the flame cannons ready to fire."

Mei nodded and headed towards the front of the ship, but Motoko faced Naru.

"Captain, you want me to have… him… in the group?"

Naru spun the wheel, bringing the _Red Rose_ around, on a direct heading with the _Daedalus_. 

"Aye, for all his bragging, he is a good fighter. Besides," a smile appeared on Naru's face "We'll see if he still has the 'edge', or if it fell to its doom off that cliff."

Motoko nodded.

"Should we arm him?"

Naru shook her head, her red tresses flowing over her shoulders.

"No. Let's see what he can do by himself."

Motoko smiled.

"As you command."

*****************************************************************

**_Onboard the _****Daedalus :**

****

Admiral Kentaro Sakata smiled as he lowered his spyglass. So, the pirates turned and want a fight do they? Well, in the time honored tradition of the Navy against villainous scum such as these pirates, he was positive he would be victorious. A true trial by fire for his _Daedalus_. 

He faced his Captain.

"Captain Kimiyaki, order all cannon deployment. I want to hit that ship with a broadside barrage, once we have drawn abreast of them."

Captain Shirai Kimiyaki saluted, while inwardly cursing the Admiral. The Admiral's hunger for glory was going to send him and this ship to the bottom of the ocean.

"Of course Admiral, but we, uhh, have a slight problem."

The Admiral stared at him.

"Problem? A problem you say? I do not care about your 'slight' problems! I want that ship destroyed, and it's crew brought to me in chains. Why is that a problem?"

Shirai paused.

"Because, this ship was designed to carry 30 crew and 40 marines. At this point in time, we only have 18 crew and 10 marines. Those marines, are your own personal guard."

Kentaro paled, but recovered.

"So? Have all hands man the cannons, and prepare to open fire! _I_ shall steer _MY_ ship."

Kentaro took his place at the helm, keeping it on a direct course with the pirate ship in front of them. Shirai cursed inwardly again, saluted and left the bridge. He bumped into his friend, Commander Haitani Masayuki.

"Whoa, Shirai. What's wrong?"

Shirai snorted.

"The Admiral and his delusions of grandeur. He's sending us up against a fully loaded and armed pirate vessel."

Haitani's response was similar to Shirai's.

"He's nuts!"

Shirai nodded as he made his way ondeck, heading towards the bow of the ship. He grasped his spyglass and looked through it at the pirate ship. Haitani next to him.

"Can you identify who it is?"

Shirai gazed through the spyglass, and examined what he could of the ship. Two big cannons on the front deck of the ship turned and faced the _Daedalus_, and Shirai felt sick in his stomach. He let his gaze wander up to the sails, as he saw the red canvas, with the sword etched on them, he paled.

"Oh god no. Please, not _her_."

Haitani grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"WHO IS IT!?!?"

Shirai gave him the spyglass.

"Look and see."

Haitani grabbed the spyglass and looked through it, eyes wide as he saw the pirate flag.

"CAPTAIN FYRE!"

*****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**                Heh, and so begins a skirmish between Captain Fyre's ship, the _Red Rose_, and Admiral Kentaro "Stiff Joints" Sakata's ship, the _Daedalus_. Who will win? Read the next chapter to find out. R&R Please.


	6. Chapter Five

PIRATES OF THE HINATA 

**_                   THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE_**

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters, which will be appearing in this story.

****************************************************************

**_Aboard the _****Red Rose :**

Aberdeen smiled as he stood on the railing, grasping the rope ladder to keep himself stable. He knew Naru wouldn't let him have any weapons, and he found himself not caring. It's been quite some time, since his last barroom brawl, and he was itching to let his fists fly. The distance between ships lessened rapidly, and a wolfish smile appeared on his face.

"I'm gonna enjoy myself, real well."

Motoko looked over her boarding party and nodded. All thirty women, had been trained either by herself, or those trained by her. She knew their capabilities and trusted them. Adding in the unknown factor of Aberdeen Edwardes, and she was unnerved. Still, she'd do her job, and hopefully the captain would let her end their suffering, by throwing Aberdeen overboard afterwards.

The special cannons of the _Red Rose_ aimed directly at the bow of the _Daedalus_ and Aberdeen could hardly restrain himself. Motoko looked at him, a worried look in her eyes. She glanced back at her captain, shock on her face, as she saw the same maniacal look of glee, in Naru's eyes as well. Mei spoke softly to Motoko.

"Now I can see where some of the stories I've heard about my sister and Aberdeen have come from, and how true they are."

Motoko looked at Mei.

"You mean?"

Mei nodded.

"The stories, if they're true and it looks like they are, Aberdeen and my sister are a perfect match." She shuddered "And that is something which scares me."

Motoko frowned and was about to respond, when the flame cannons of the _Red Rose_ opened fire, hurling two fireballs at the _Daedalus_. The Navy ship maintained it's course, straight into the incoming fire. Naru steered the _Red Rose_ alongside the wounded ship, the cannons of the pirate ship opened fire. The port side of the _Daedalus_ belched out clouds of smoke, from it's side and front. Aberdeen chuckled as he saw the crew of the _Daedalus_ trying to douse the fire, while also trying to fire with the cannons below the decks. Unfortunately, the ammunition below the decks had caught fire and exploded.

Aberdeen looked at Motoko.

"Tell me Motoko, are you ready to die?"

Motoko glared at him.

"What do you mean by that, _MAN!_"

Aberdeen chuckled, and grasped a firm hold of one of the ropes hanging off of the main mast of the _Daedalus_.

"Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation to board and loot?"

He laughed as he swung across the gap between the two ships, and landed on one of the marines.

"Oopsie, sorry old chap. But I'm afraid to inform you, that _I_ am a pirate. You on the otherhand, I hope know how to swim, because…"

Aberdeen picked the marine up by the arm and pushed him overboard. He bent down and picked up the soldier's pistol and rapier.

"Hmm, now I can have some fun. MOTOKO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The person he yelled to, had already boarded the ship and had disarmed three soldiers. The rest of the boarding party, had already taken care of the soldiers and crew onboard. She turned her gaze towards Aberdeen, and was about to respond when she saw a Navy Commander and Captain aim their flintlocks at the rogue from behind. She drew from her belt two throwing daggers and threw them, with unerring accuracy at the pistols. 

The Commander and the Captain cried out simultaneously, as Motoko's daggers sent their pistols to the deck. Aberdeen nodded in acknowledgement to Motoko and raised the flintlock he had, and pointed it at the captain. 

"Now, tell me little piggie, where is this tub's commanding officer hiding?"

On the bridge of the _Daedalus_, Admiral Sakata fumed. His beautiful ship, was on the verge of destruction at the hands of a pirate. He grasped his rapier and readied his flintlock pistol. Seeing as his troops were failing him, it was time for him to show them true leadership. 

"Well, as my father always said, if you want something done right…"

He felt a flintlock being pressed against the back of his skull. A sneering voice finished his sentence.

"You let me do it."

Kentaro Sakata swallowed, as his rapier and flintlock were removed. His assailant marched him onto the deck, where he came face to face with the Captain of the other ship, Captain Naru. 

"Well, looks we caught the big one, eh Captain?"

Aberdeen smiled and spoke in a sneering undertone.

"True, but I think this one's a little too small. I'm afraid to say this, but we're going to have to throw him back."

Kentaro instantly recognized the voice a second time. It belonged to the one pirate he despised more than any other on the ocean. He had been humiliated constantly by this accursed pirate, and now he was about to humiliated again.

"I should've guessed you were here, Aberdeen Edwardes! This whole scheme of yours will get you nothing. I am a loyal Navy officer, and as such…"

Motoko rolled her eyes.

"The damned arrogance. He thinks that only male pirates are ones to be feared of, but when it comes to female pirates…"

Naru shrugged.

"Doesn't matter Motoko. After all, he hasn't been able to do anything this whole battle. Except maybe piss his britches."

Kentaro spoke in a pride filled voice.

"Do whatever you want with me, but you'll just prove what I've always thought about you damned pirates. You're nothing but scum!"

Aberdeen smiled and stepped back, readying the Admiral's own rapier in his hand.

"Really? Well, we may be scum, but we're the ones who don't look like complete and utter fools like what you and your crew will soon look like."

Captain Naru smiled, and favoured Aberdeen with a sly and seductive smile.

"What are you planning in that dark, devious mind of yours?"

Aberdeen smiled as he raised the rapier and slashed downwards, the rapier slicing the clothes off of the Admiral. The pirate looked at Kentaro, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, Admiral. I know that you military types have to keep yourself looking good, but wearing a pink lace corset with matching undergarments?"

Naru and Motoko, as well as everyone else on the ship, including Kentaro's own men, all started to laugh. Aberdeen smirked.

"Now I know why you have a 'No women' stipulation on your ships. Certainly brings new meaning to the term 'This Man's Navy' doesn't it?"

Naru burst out laughing and Motoko had to turn away, shoulders heaving as she tried not to laugh. Onboard the _Red Rose_, Mei shook her head with disgust and looked at her sister's Cabin Girl.

"Well Sarah, is _this_ what you wanted to see, serving under my sister?"

Sarah MacDougal turned on her heel and headed below deck.

"I don't care, just as long as none of that screwy stuff over there, occurs here."

Mei watched her go.

"At times I worry about how she's going to fit in, aboard this ship, and other times…"

Three crewmembers approached Mei. Chie, Mayumi and Maya had been among the first to sign on as crew for the _Red Rose_, and were the longest serving members, apart from Motoko and Mei.

Chie pushed her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Well Mei, we've finished loading everything of value from the _Daedalus_."

Mei nodded.

"Good. Now we just wait for the captain and the first mate to come back aboard and then…"

Maya, a soft spoken young woman with long auburn hair, spoke.

"Excuse me, but what about the other Captain? The male?"

Mei looked at her sharply.

"_HE_ is none of your concern Maya. It would be best for you, as well as the rest of the crew, to forget about him."

Mayumi put her arm around Maya's shoulders.

"Don't worry about him. Besides, the Captain has her eye on him."

Mei stiffened and was about to respond, when Motoko and the rest of the boarding party returned. She noticed that her sister wasn't among them, nor was Aberdeen.

"Motoko, two questions. One, where's my sister? Two, and where's the male?"

Motoko pointed over her shoulder. Mei's eyes widened as she saw the entire crew of the _Daedalus_, including the one Aberdeen had sent overboard, were all stripped down to their long-johns.

Aberdeen had stepped onto the bridge, Naru with him. The female pirate looked at him.

"What are you planning Aberdeen?"

He just smiled as he picked up the fallen musket of one of the marines and, after setting a course straight for Port Hinata, used the musket to pry the wheel off of it's mount. 

"Heh, they just don't make them like they used to."

Naru watched him, as he pushed the wheel towards the aft railing. She chuckled as he threw it overboard, and he faced her.

"I'm not done yet Captain, heh, heh, heh."

Naru smiled as she looked back onto the main deck, where the crew had been tied around the masts, in their underwear. Aberdeen grasped the musket he had used to pry the wheel off of it's mount, and fired it at the main sail, the bullet tearing a hole in the canvas. He then looked over at Motoko and nodded. 

On the _Red Rose_, Motoko smiled as the members of the boarding party opened fire with their muskets, following what Aberdeen himself had done. After two volleys, the sails of the _Daedalus_, were torn or had holes in them. Naru shook her head as she looked at the laughing Aberdeen.

"Dare I ask why you did that?"

Aberdeen smiled as he faced her.

"Well, sails are used to catch the wind, to propel the ship along correct? Now, what happens if the sails are damaged, like these ones?"

Naru looked up at the sails, a smile spreading over her face.

"The ship can only move along, courtesy of the waves, ensuring a long trip." She saw only one sail was left intact "And with just the one sail, that should keep the _Daedalus_ on course for Port Hinata, although, at a slow speed."

Aberdeen laughed.

"Well, judging from the looks of Stiff Joints and his men, I think they need a nice leisurely ocean cruise. Work on their tan and such."

Naru chuckled to herself, as she saw the looks of dread on the faces of the crew, except for the captain and commander. They were glaring at Admiral Kentaro "Stiff Joints" Sakata, and no doubt blamed him for the position they were currently in. The red haired pirate faced Aberdeen.

"Well now, how about we get back aboard my ship?"

Aberdeen nodded as he pointed at a rope tied to the railing. Naru rolled her eyes.

"Do I even want to know what you want to do with that rope?"

Aberdeen picked it up and looked at her.

"Well, do you want to stay aboard a ship full of men in their underwear?"

Naru looked back at the crew then walked up to Aberdeen.

"No feeling of my body, or you'll feel my fist in your face!"

Aberdeen smiled as he put his arm around her waist.

"Ok then, I can respect that. However, if _YOU_ feel me that way, I think I'll be moving into your quarters with you, and we can have some 'fun' with the rope there."

Before she could respond, Aberdeen launched both of them off the railing. Naru held onto him tightly, as both pirate captains swung back across the gap between the _Red Rose_ and the _Daedalus_, landing on the foredeck of the _Red Rose_. Aberdeen smiled as he turned and faced the _Daedalus_, Naru still holding onto him.

"Well Aberdeen, you have your moments." She let go of him and faced the pirate "Not many, but you do have them."

Aberdeen looked at her as she turned and headed to her quarters. He saw Motoko regarding him, her eyes on the weapons he had liberated from the Admiral. He nodded and removed the sword and pistol, offering them to her.

"I believe you want these, correct?"

Motoko accepted the weapons.

"Thank you. And, thanks for your help, on the _Daedalus_."

Aberdeen bowed to her, before turning and walking back to what was becoming his 'haunt', standing at the front of the ship. Motoko turned and walked back towards the hold. She was going to be busy going through all the weapons they had looted.

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Come on, you didn't think Kentaro was going to win now did you? I admit freely, to disliking the Kentaro Sakata character a lot. So to all Kentaro Sakata fans here, please, shield your eyes. He's going to have a lot WORSE done to him, either by Aberdeen and Naru, or at the hands of the other characters. Maybe even his two subordinates. Hope you enjoyed this update, next one should hopefully be up by the 3rd  of October (If I can strain my brain to keep working on it that is. J )

I meant to say this, at the end of the previous chapter, but I forgot about it. My bad. The reason why my story appears 'spaced out' with all the gaps between sentences and such, is because I'm using Word 2000 to write this story, and when I save it in Webpage mode (To keep the benefit of the formatting and such.), when I upload it on Fanfiction.Net, using the preview option, it shows my story with all these gaps. I'm trying to find another means in which to save the chapter updates, so as when I upload them, they still have all their formats.


	7. Chapter Six

PIRATES OF THE HINATA 

**_                   THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE_**

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters, which will be appearing in this story.

****************************************************************

**_In Port Hazelmere :_**

Markus glanced over at Haruka as she was walking towards him and their companions. Judging from the look on her face, she had won back the map from Broigh. Keitaro and Shinobu were talking quietly to each other, Keitaro talking about his love of maps, and Shinobu…

Markus smiled. He knew Shinobu had strong feelings for Keitaro, only she tried her best to keep them hidden. He turned and looked at the unconscious Seta. Seta had flirted with a barmaid, who did not appreciate being 'flirted' with. Therefore, she had slapped him across the face that hard, he fell onto the table and remained that way. Haruka looked at him.

"Markus, what happened?"

"A barmaid…"

Haruka rolled her eyes and kicked Seta off of his chair, onto the dirty floor. She sat down on his chair and looked at the scholar.

"That doesn't surprise me. In any event, we need to be very careful. Broigh is a very dangerous man, and knowing him, he's probably going to have some men follow us when we leave here."

Markus nodded.

"Better wake Seta up then, and get going as soon as possible."

Haruka picked up a mug of ale and dumped it's contents over Seta's head. Seta woke up with a start.

"Wha? I'm awake!"

Keitaro motioned towards the door.

"Looks like we waited too long to leave."

Haruka, Seta and Markus faced the door. Standing in the doorway, was a group of six burly men, clothed the same as Broigh and the men with him. Shinobu paled, a worried look appeared on her face.

"Keitaro, I've got a bad feeling."

Before Keitaro could respond, Broigh himself, made his way towards them. Haruka readied one of her twin barreled flintlock pistols under the table and prepared herself to use it. However, before Broigh could even speak to him, a robed and hooded figure with a flashing sword stood between Broigh and the people at the table.

"Broigh, if you value your hide, I suggest you stand down."

Broigh glared at the figure.

"I do what I want in my town. Who are you to tell me otherwise?"

The figure smiled and spoke.

"You can call Diablos."

Broigh's face paled at the mention of the figure's 'name'. His men backed off, obviously intimidated by Diablos. Markus glanced at Haruka.

"Who, or what, is the Diablos?"

Haruka still kept her pistol ready as she answered Markus.

"Diablos is a feared bounty hunter. It has never failed a mission it has been hired to do. Once it took on the entire crew of the pirate vessel _Harpago_. When the _Harpago_ drifted into Port Hinata, Admiral Sakata and his men, found the 60 crew all killed in a very brutal manner."

Keitaro spoke to Haruka, as he motioned at the figure between them and Broigh.

"How do you know that 'IT' was involved."

Haruka stood and kicked Seta to his feet.

"I found out about the contract on the _Harpago_ from a contact of mine up in Augustus. It looks like someone may've paid Diablos to look out for us." She looked at Markus and Keitaro "Either you have 'friends' who want you kept safe at all costs, or you're just incredibly lucky."

Before they could respond, the blade of Diablos had already cut Broigh across the face, sending him flailing into his men. Diablos spoke to Haruka and the others.

"Go."

Haruka nodded and lead the others out the back door. No sooner had the door shut, Diablos laughed.

"Now that they're gone. I can have some fun." Diablos drew another sword and smiled evilly "I have to warn you all, my swords are extremely thirsty tonight. Let's quench their thirst!"

****************************************************************

**_In the alley behind the Black Cat Tavern :_**

Haruka and Seta had wedged the door shut, while Keitaro, Shinobu and Markus looked down both ends of the alley. Keitaro started to panic.

"What's going on? Who are those people? Why are they trying to kill us? Who's that person with the two swords?"

Markus looked at him.

"Calm down Keitaro! You're upsetting Shinobu."

Haruka looked at them.

"We've got to get out of here, before more of the Dark Sun arrive."

Seta nodded.

"Back to the _Free Enterprise_?"

Haruka headed down the alley and carefully looked around the corner, one of her pistols drawn.

"If we can get to it safely that is."

Markus spoke.

"And if we can't?"

Haruka drew her second pistol, and placed it in Markus's hand.

"Use this."

Markus simply stared at the pistol and was about to respond, when voices yelled at them from the other end of the alley. Markus, Seta and Haruka turned and saw a group of Broigh's men heading towards them. Both Haruka and Markus aimed their pistols and fired. Seta looked at the others.

"We've got to move, now!"

The five companions ran out of the alley, narrowly missing the incoming fire from the Dark Sun goons. As they ran, Keitaro glanced over their shoulder, and saw another group of five men join the group from the alley.

"This does not look good!"

Haruka grabbed the pistol from Markus's hands and fired at a support rope, holding a net full of crates. The net burst and the crates fell down, blocking the street, effectively separating her and her friends from their pursuers. Seta smiled as he surveyed her handiwork.

"Nice aiming."

Haruka's response was a strangled cry as she saw her ship burning in the harbour, two Dark Sun warships on either side of it, blasting the _Free Enterprise_. Keitaro, Markus, Shinobu and Seta watched the scene with horror, as Haruka stared wide eyed as her ship sank below the waves. Seta put is hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Haruka… We have to go…"

Haruka nodded absently, as Seta helped her away from the sight before them. Keitaro, Shinobu and Markus followed them away from the docks. As the group headed along one of the streets, Markus kept looking down the alleys and behind them. He saw the group of Dark Sun thugs appear behind them.

"We've got company!"

Seta cursed, as Haruka spun around and fired his pistols at the group. She yelled at Keitaro.

"Keitaro! Get yourself, Shinobu and Markus out of here now!"

Keitaro swallowed.

"What about you Aunt?"

Haruka snarled.

"What did I tell you to call me?"

Seta muttered.

"Forget it! Haruka, you can't handle them all! We've got to run for it!"

Seta and Keitaro grabbed Haruka by the arms and dragged her away, Markus and Shinobu behind them. The Dark Sun men followed, firing their own pistols. Markus cried out as two bullets hit him, one in the shoulder and the other in his side, sending him into the wall. Shinobu stopped running and came back to help him. He shook his head at her.

"Shinobu, run! Stay with the others!"

Shinobu saw the Dark Sun were gaining on them, and as she turned to look at Seta and the others, they had already disappeared down the street. She helped Markus to his feet, and the two of them headed into a nearby alley. As the two made their way, stumbling down the rubbish strewn alley, Shinobu looked at Markus's wounds.

"Markus, we've got to treat your wounds, quickly."

Markus nodded, and spoke in a pain filled voice.

"I know Shinobu. But first, we've got to survive and get out of this port."

Shinobu was about to respond, when noise came from the beginning of the alley. Both she and Markus turned and saw three of the men after them, heading down the alley towards them. Markus leaned heavily against one of the doors lining the alley, and fell inside as the door swung open. Shinobu looked at Markus, and gasped as a hand came out of the shadows of the door, grabbing her by the wrist, and pulled her inside the room. No sooner had the door shut, the three men walked right past the door.

Shinobu knelt next to Markus, who was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. She looked amid the darkened room, and saw three humanoid shadows near the window, looking into the alley. The first shadow spoke in a slightly slurred voice.

"They're gone now Captain. What do we do with 'them'?"

The second, smaller shadow approached Markus, out of the light coming through the window and studied his wounds. She faced the other two and spoke softly.

"The male has been shot, and looks as if he's lost a lot of blood. If I don't do something for him soon…"

The first one nodded.

"Captain, we have to get back to the _Darkmoor_. There, the chemist can see if she can heal him."

The third spoke only two words.

"Do it."

The second nodded and pulled from a pouch around her shoulders a bandage and checked Markus's side. He groaned and slipped into unconsciousness, as the woman placed the bandage on him. She tied a tourniquet around his arm, keeping pressure on his wound. Shinobu was watching this, and was about to speak, when the third shadow leaned towards her.

"We won't hurt you. But we will require that you and your friend here, join us on my ship."

Shinobu leaned back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"But… our friends…"

The third spoke softly, but with a steely edge.

"There's nothing we can do for them, only you. Understand?"

Shinobu paled and nodded her head slowly. The first shadow spoke.

"Well Captain, shall we?"

The third nodded.

"Let's go Kitsune. Time for us to leave Port Hazelmere."

Shinobu, sniffing, spoke.

"Excuse me… who are you?"

The third figure faced her, a soft smile on her face.

"You can call me, Captain Nightshayde."

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -      **Heh, heh, heh, who is Diablos? Who is Captain Nightshayde? Let me tell you something, I have no idea who they are, _and I'm writing this story!!_ I'll probably figure something out for their identities, or have I already thought out whom they are? Have to wait and see, yes? R&R please.


	8. Chapter Seven

PIRATES OF THE HINATA 

**_                   THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE_**

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters, which will be appearing in this story.

****************************************************************

**_On the _****Red Rose_ :_**

Naru stepped on the deck from her quarters and breathed in the night air. Her crew were revelling after their victory against Admiral Sakata, and she couldn't blame them. They needed to enjoy themselves, and relax.

She looked across the deck, and saw Maya give a plate of food to Aberdeen. He must've said something complimentary to her, because she blushed in response. She even curtsied to him and hurried off, looking over her shoulder at him, every few steps. Naru chuckled. Aberdeen had that way with people, especially if the person was someone like Maya. She decided to have a little talk with her, later. 

She walked up towards the pirate who was a thief among thieves.

"Well Aberdeen, seems like I'm going to have to keep either my crew away from you, or keep you under lock and key."

He smiled.

"And where would that be? Your bedchamber perhaps?"

She turned and hit him in the arm, laughing.

"You never know when to quit do you? You just keep pushing."

Aberdeen leaned against the railing, and took a mouthful of the food Maya had brought him.

"Well, is it my fault that I'm on a ship full of so many delightful, beautiful and sexy women?" He then smiled at her "And their Captain is the most delightful, beautiful and extremely sexy woman I've ever laid my eyes upon."

Naru chuckled as she walked over to the same railing and leaned against it, facing the ocean.

"You'll never change Aberdeen. You're constantly trying to get that one goal which you will never get."

He chuckled, as he had another mouthful. He took a sip of the wine he had been given, and offered Naru some. She took the cup and had a sip.

"You have to admit Naru, we did work well together."

Naru nodded.

"We did Aberdeen, but that was in the past. This is now."

Aberdeen turned and gazed over the ocean.

"True, and I still have my own vendetta to see through."

"The _Arcadia_ means that much to you?"

Aberdeen looked at her.

"It used to be second place in my heart, and still is. I _will_ get her back."

Naru faced him.

"Second place? What's in first?"

"That depends."

Naru took another sip of the wine and passed the cup back to the man next to her.

"Depends on what?"

Aberdeen took a sip of the wine. He turned his gaze back onto the fearsome pirate next to him.

"On you. You are the one that's still first in my heart Naru, and you always will be."

Naru sighed, and ran a hand through her cinnamon coloured hair.

"Listen, I'd be lying if I said I never wanted to get back together with you. But I can't. I have my own duties now, my own crew and ship. I can't leave all this and go off with you."

Aberdeen studied her face, and nodded.

"You have your own responsibilities. I guess I was being selfish, hoping you would want to get back together. " he took another sip of the drink "Still, it's nice to dream about what could've been."

Naru stood back from the rail, and turned away from him.

"Dreams… I'll get someone to show you to your quarters. See you in the morning Aberdeen."

Naru walked away from him, towards her quarters. Aberdeen watched her go, then faced the ocean again.

"Good one Aberdeen, you bloody idiot! Make her feel worse, when she was feeling happy. Either I need to get my ship back, or get Naru back." He shook his head "Or I need to kill something. Probably that. Now where are you, Harold? Why don't you just show up, so I can remedy all my problems."

****************************************************************

**_On the deserted side of Port Hazelmere :_**

Keitaro was sitting on a rock, worry on his face. Ever since their flight from the Black Cat Tavern, he's experienced nothing, but bad luck. First, the goons of the Dark Sun chasing them, under orders from Broigh. Second, 'Diablos' showed up and saved him, Haruka and Seta from becoming slaves aboard a Dark Sun ship. Third, and most worrying, he didn't have the map. The map was with the two he was most worried about : his friend, Markus Casewell and assistant, Shinobu Maehara.

He looked over at Seta, who was busying, looking in the dirt, for what he called searching for artefacts. Keitaro called it, sticking your head in a hole and wait until all the bad things disappear. Haruka and Diablos were talking amongst themselves, and Keitaro strained his hearing to listen in.

"I'm telling… hired by… to protect you…"

"Why did she… Protect us? You showed… My ship is…"

"I'm sorry… got more things to worry about… your friends… Dark Sun…"

Keitaro sighed again. The four of them had been hiding out in a cave on the other side of the island Port Hazelmere was apart of. Hiding in a dark, wet and thoroughly depressing cave. Keitaro had enough.

"We've got to find the others! We can't just abandon them to those goons!"

Seta looked up at him and sat on another rock, dusting the sand off of him.

"Keitaro, what should we do? Go back into a port, which is crawling with bad guys, bad guys who want us dead or as slaves, looking for Markus and Shinobu? Talk about looking for the needle in the haystack!"

Haruka glared once at Seta, then faced her nephew.

"Keitaro, at the moment, there's nothing we can do. We can't even get off of this damned island!"

Diablos spoke.

"We leave at sunset tomorrow. My 'partner' will be here to pick us up."

The three companions faced the bounty hunter, looks of exasperation on their faces.

"How can your 'partner' pick us up? How do they know where we are, and what are situation is? Why do we have to wait until Sunset _TOMORROW?!?!_"

Diablos glared at Seta.

"Firstly, she was at the tavern as well. Secondly, it'll be better to leave at the onset of approaching darkness. We leave here, under darkness, we won't run the risk of being detected by the Dark Sun. So don't worry. I'll make sure we get out of this in one piece."

Seta rolled his eyes.

"One piece huh? Well could you tell me which piece I'll be? Just so I can make sure that piece is presentable!"  
  


Diablos was about to draw one of it's swords, when Haruka stopped it. She faced Seta.

"If you don't behave Seta, we'll just take a finger, and leave the rest here for the Dark Sun if you'd prefer."

Seta looked at his hands and swallowed.

"Th.. that's ok. I'd, uhhh, I'll be good."

Keitaro rolled his eyes. Apparently all those stories about Seta Noriyasa were correct. He was a bumbling clown, who always, _ALWAYS_ got those foolish enough to travel with him, into trouble, serious trouble. He turned and let his gaze settle on the ocean.

"Markus, Shinobu, I hope the two of you are safe. Especially you, Shinobu."

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Another chapter uploaded. I know, the scene on the _Red Rose _between Aberdeen and Naru may seem a bit… soppy (romantic), but these two have a past together, which will be revealed later on, as the story continues. In regards to Keitaro and the others, don't worry. They're gonna be picked up and be safe… I think. So, let me know what you all think of this, ok? R&R please.


	9. Chapter Eight

PIRATES OF THE HINATA 

**_                   THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE_**

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters, which will be appearing in this story.

****************************************************************

**_The following day, at sunset :_**

Keitaro watched as the sun finally set, the sun seeming to melt into the ocean. He had spent the whole day, with the others, down at the back of the cave, hiding from any prying eyes. He found himself longing for a way off of the island, away from Seta.

Seta blamed him for losing the map, even when at the time, Seta had been offered the map, but he refused. Keitaro looked at his hands. They weren't rough or calloused. They were your typical, house indoors person type hands. He was a Cartographer! Not a damn Pirate or adventurer! Seta's pestering of him, kept going on, until sometime after midday, Keitaro turned and hit Seta in the face. Unfortunately for Seta, he fell backwards and hit his head on a rock, knocking him into unconsciousness. Haruka and Diablos both had nodded in approval of what Keitaro had done, and as Haruka knelt to check on Seta, Diablos led Keitaro to the cave entrance.

"I was wondering when you were going to do something Keitaro Urashima. Good to see you finally stand up for yourself.

Keitaro snorted. 

"It wasn't my fault. Seta should've realised he could've accepted the map, but he didn't! He didn't want to hold onto it again, so Markus took it. Now, Seta blames me for not letting him take it!"

Diablos snorted in it's hood.

"Seta is an idiot! Don't listen to him."

Keitaro nodded.

"I wish someone had told me that, at the beginning of this accursed adventure!" He paused "But I'm still worried."  
  


Diablos looked at him.

"About your friends?"  
  
Keitaro turned his gaze over the ocean.

"Yeah. I mean, Markus can be a bit overbearing, but he's always looking out for me. And Shinobu…"

Diablos was about to respond, when it whirled and looked back into the forest, surrounding the beach on one side, ocean on the other. It drew it's swords.

"Trouble's coming. My partner will be here…"

Keitaro pointed.

"Is that her ship?"

Diablos glanced over it's shoulder and nodded, as a sleek ship pulled into the bay.

"That's it. Get your companions and get out there and aboard it. I'll keep our 'friends' here occupied."

With that, Diablos leaped into the forests, seeming to run on the tree tops themselves. Keitaro turned and ran to the cave.

"HARUKA! SETA! TIME TO GO!"

Haruka and Seta appeared from the cave, Seta wearing a sheepish smile.

"Uhh, Keitaro, umm, I'd like to…"

Keitaro shook his head.

"No time! We've got company and Diablos is keeping them busy. It's 'partner' has arrived and we've got to swim out to it!"

Haruka nodded.

"Let's get going."

The three companions ran down the beach and into the surf, swimming towards the ship waiting for them. As they swam, what appeared to be a loading arm turned and aimed at them in the water. At the end of the arm, was a weird looking grapnel, which was launched at them. The device sailed through the air, seeming to explode into a net, which landed on the three, trapping them in it's confines.

Seta panicked.

"Well, isn't this fun! A ship that's supposed to help us, and yet there going to try and fish with us instead!"

Haruka hit Seta at the back of his head.

"Be quiet! Look!"

Seta turned his gaze towards the ship, eyes wide, as the gears and pulleys on the loading arm, whirled and pulled the net from the ocean, swinging it over the main deck of the ship. A small, yellow haired and dark skinned woman smiled at the new arrivals, as another woman stood at the helm. A yellow bird was perched on one of the railing and spread it's wings, nonplussed over the excitement on the deck.

"The retract-A-net is a complete success! Heh, no need to launch landing boats to retrieve crew, just use my newest invention!"

The other woman, an assortment of blades around her waist raised a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Sister, let them down. As soon as my partner is on board, we're out of here."

The smaller one nodded, as she pressed a button.

"Ok!"

The net dropped to the deck, Haruka on top of both Keitaro and Seta. As the net opened, Seta commented on the landing.

"Gee, if I wanted to be squashed on the deck of a ship, I'd be a rat instead of a human!"  
  


Haruka stomped on his hand, causing him to yelp.

"Shut up."

Keitaro crawled to his knees and looked at the two women.

"Umm, excuse me, but who are you?"

The elder woman addressed him.

"No time for introductions! Diablos is coming back, and she's got company!"

Keitaro turned and saw Diablos running towards one of the cliffs, leading to the beach. The smaller woman smiled.

"Now I can try out the other adaptation to my new retract-A-net!"

She pulled two levers, and the arm moved swung over to the side of the ship. With the pull of another lever, the arm split in two, creating a gap of three meters between them. Keitaro saw the net attached to both sides of the arm, and looked at the course the ship was being steered to. 

"I don't believe it! They're going to try and catch Diablos when she jumps off the cliff with a net!"

The elder woman nodded.

"That's the plan little man. Give me a hand here, the current is particularly strong, and I have no intention of smashing my ship upon the rocks there."

Keitaro nodded, and helped the woman steer the ship as close as possible to the cliff, just as Diablos reached the edge, and leaped off the cliff. Haruka, Seta and the others on the ship held their breath, as Diablos fell towards them.

Keitaro swallowed.

"Will Diablos make it?"

The woman next to him nodded.

"She'd better, or else."

Before Keitaro could ask her more about Diablos, the bounty hunter hit the net, and was flung back into the air. Diablos twisted it's body in the air and landed on the main mast of the ship, sliding down to the deck. It looked at the woman next to Keitaro.

"Amalla, let's go. Kaolla, good work."

Amalla, standing next to Keitaro, nodded.

"Right. Come on little man, help me out here!"

Keitaro nodded, and both he and Amalla steered the ship away from the cliff. However, the ship was caught in the current, and was approaching the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Amalla cursed, and looked at Kaolla.

"Kaolla! Activate the sail-less drive!"

Kaolla beamed and saluted.

"Aye, aye sister captain!"

Kaolla ran below the deck, towards a closed door. She opened it and stepped inside.

"Now my true genius can shine!"

Kaolla pulled numerous levers, on a cylindrical metal tube. The tube seemed to flash along certain points, and a whistle blew. Inside the metal tube, water boiled beyond the point of most human understanding (except for Kaolla), and the steam was vented into other parts of the ship, namely towards what Kaolla had dubbed, the sail-less drive system.

The sails of the ship, were retracted back around the mast, as it was lowered to the deck. Diablos moved Haruka and Seta out of the way.

"I'd hold onto something if I were. Amalla's sister is a crazy inventor, and some of the things she comes up with…"

Before they could respond, a loud rumbling was heard. Keitaro and Amalla looked behind them, and saw the rocks were only meters away. At the top of the cliff, Dark Sun goons were laughing at them as the ship was pulled towards the rocks.

Amalla muttered under her breath.

"Come on Kaolla, don't let me down."

Keitaro was about to respond, when the ship shot forward, away from the grasp of current and rocks. The Dark Sun goons, drew the pistols and fired, but their shots missed their target by yards. Keitaro grasped a hold of the railing next to the wheel and held on, as Amalla held the wheel tightly in her hands.

"My sister does come through when she says she does."

Keitaro could only grunt, as the ship was flung across the ocean, thanks to Kaolla's steam driven sail-less drive.

"Why me? Why does this always happen to me?"

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Heh, I had to bring Kaolla into the story as a mad inventor type person. And her sister Amalla, to me, seems suited as the role of a mercenary. Now, have some of you already hazarded a guess as to who Diablos is? Heh, there's clues here, particularly a big one in this chapter. In any event, the next chapter reveals the location of Markus and Shinobu, aboard the pirate ship, the Darkmoor. Let's just say, the Captain of the ship, has a agenda of her own. R&R please.


	10. Chapter Nine

PIRATES OF THE HINATA 

**_                   THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE_**

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters, which will be appearing in this story.

****************************************************************

**_Elsewhere :_**

Markus groaned as he woke up. His arm and side felt as if the skin and muscle had been scrubbed off, leaving only the bone exposed. It was then he felt what he was lying on. Something… soft. He sat up and looked around. He was sitting in a bed, in a shadowy room. Light, streaming into the room, was filtered by dark drapes on the windows. Through the gloom, he could discern the shape of a desk. Behind the desk was a large backed chair, in which a figure was vaguely seen, sitting in it. He swallowed as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"If you're going to be sick, stick your head out the window. I do not want the smell, nor the sight of it, in my room, in particular, not on my bed."

Markus faced the chair, the speaker obviously sitting there.

"Umm…"

The figure stirred in the chair.

"Your wounds weren't as bad as my chemist thought. Your arm will be numb for a few days, but fortunately, the wound in your side was just a grazing one."

Markus touched his side.

"Thanks for your help, and…"

The figure smiled in the darkness.

"No problem. But I am curious. Can you tell me why the Dark Sun was after you and your friend?"

Markus frowned, his mind racing as he remembered the night.

"Let's just say, they're after something, which doesn't belong to them."

The figure reached for a cord, and pulled. One of the curtains opened, shining light on the table, the figure remaining in darkness.

"Let me guess, they're after this?"

On the table was the map. Markus's eyes went wide, and he jumped out of the bed.

"The map! How?"

The figure laughed slightly.

"Firstly, the map fell out of your vest when you brought on board." The figure studied him "Secondly, I'd put some clothes on, before you go out among my crew."

It was then Markus realised two things. One, by the way the floor was swaying, he was aboard a ship. Two, he was naked. The figure pointed at a chair next to the bed.

"Your clothes are there."

Markus nodded, and quickly dressed himself. The figure smiled as it watched him.

"A little chilly?"

Markus frowned as he dressed himself.

"Uhh, no it's alright."

Just then, a cat meowed. Markus looked over onto the bed, and saw a black cat sitting there looking at him. The way the cat watched him, made him nervous. He turned and looked back at the figure.

"Can I ask you a question?"

The figure nodded.

"You can, but I may not answer it."

Markus pulled his vest on, and stood facing the figure full clothed.

"Well, more or less two questions."

"Proceed."

He swallowed.

"First question, am I a prisoner?"

The figure chuckled.

"No, consider yourself… my guest."

Markus frowned.

"Ok, second question, where is my friend?"

The cat leaped, and seemed to fly through the air onto the table, which was a few meters from the bed. The cat walked up to the figure and sat in it's lap, purring. The figure stroked the head of the cat.

"Your friend is below deck, with my chemist. It appears she has a knack for healing, so I thought it would be more appropriate for her to work with my chemist, instead of working with the rest of my crew." The figure paused "Anymore questions?"

Markus looked at the map then the figure.

"Two actually. Can I have the map back, and who are you?"

The figure stood and walked towards the door to the cabin, the cat floated in the air behind it, the map in it's hand. 

"I'll give this map back to you, _after_ I've examined it myself." The door opened, washing light on the figure "And I'd prefer it, if you would address me as Captain Nightshayde."

Markus followed her out onto the deck. He gazed around and noted the dark colours coated everything on the ship. He also noted the pirate flag, as well as the length of chain on the forward decks. The crew of the ship, studied him as he walked past them, following their captain.

Markus turned has gaze onto the cat, which was floating in the air behind Nightshayde.

"Umm…"

Nightshayde stopped at the below deck hatch and faced him.

"Let me guess, you'd like to know about Kuro, correct?"

Markus nodded as the cat, Kuro, flew in front of him.

"I'm Kuro, pleased to meet ya, nya!"

"Oh, um, hello."

Kuro flew around him, then flew back to Nightshayde, landing on her shoulder. Kanako smiled at the look on Markus's face.

"You expect all pirates to have talking parrots?"

Before Markus could reply, the first mate spoke.

"Our Captain likes to stray from the norm."

Nightshayde sighed as she looked at her first mate.

"Kitsune…"

Kitsune Konno smiled as she watched Nightshayde.

"Well? Can't I introduce myself to the new 'member' of the crew?"

Nightshayde placed her hands on her hips, and gave an exasperated look to Kitsune.

"Firstly Kitsune, he is a guest here. Same with his friend."

Markus faced Nightshayde, worry on his face.

"Shinobu. How is she?"

Nightshayde turned and made her down the stairs, leading below deck, Markus and Kitsune following. Kitsune looked at Markus.

"So tell me a bit about yourself."

Markus swallowed.

"Uhh, there's not much to tell actually. I'm a scholar, I spend most of my time immersed in books, studying."

Nightshayde snorted, as she headed towards the chemist's quarters.

"You sound like my brother. Except with him, he has another passion. Him and his dusty pieces of parchment."

Markus frowned.

"There's a, uhh, colleague, or perhaps acquaintance would be better sounding, who spends all his waking hours, drooling over maps and wishing he could buy them." He paused as they stopped in front of a door "He can't even afford to pay his assistant, my friend in here with your chemist."

Kitsune laughed.

"Your friend sounds like a real air head."

Markus nodded, as Nightshayde stopped in front of a door, and opened it. The smell of herbs and other medicinals wafted out of the cabin, and washed over the three. Markus looked into the room, and saw the chemist, hunched over a table. The long coat the chemist was wearing, had numerous pockets, most probably to hold extra bandages and such Markus assumed. Then he remembered what type of ship he was on, and reconsidered what those pockets held. Weapons or more places to hide treasure and such. The chemist was muttering and murmuring in her sleep, obviously a victim of insomnia.

"Umm, is your chemist alright?"

Nightshayde sighed as she walked into the room, and placed her hand on the chemist's shoulder.

"Mutsumi? Wake up, I've brought a friend here, to see your 'guest'."

The chemist lifted her head from the table, and yawned. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair and faced her captain.

"Sorry captain. Haven't been sleeping well."

Kitsune leaned against the door frame, arms folded against her chest.

"Bad dreams again?"

Mutsumi shook her head as she grasped a nearby cup, and drained it's contents. She looked at the empty cup, a wistful look on her face, before throwing the cup at the wall. As the shattered pieces hit the floor, she smiled.

"Much better now."

Nightshayde chuckled to herself.

"One of these days Mutsumi, you're going to drink one to many of your 'herbal concotions' and wind up like Kitsune."

Kitsune snorted as Mutsumi gave a short laugh.

"Heh, like Kitsune? A beer hound? I'll stick with my own drinks. At least _I_ know what's in their creation."

Kitsune muttered something under her face, as Marcus gazed around the small quarters of the chemist. It was then, he saw Shinobu, curled up asleep on the bed. He looked at Nightshayde.

"My friend?"

Nightshayde smiled.

"I know, but first allow me to introduce my chemist, one Mutsumi Otohime. She's the one who removed the shrapnel out of your side and arm."

Markus let his hand go instinctively to his side, as he remembered the pain he had felt. He faced Mutsumi.

"Uhh, thanks for your help."

Mutsumi slumped forward in her chair, her long hair cascading down her face.

"Just doing my job. Besides, you seemed to of interested our captain here…"

Nightshayde rolled her eyes.

"Mutsumi, control yourself."

Before Mutsumi could respond, a small turtle flew into the room, landing on Mutsumi's shoulder. Another girl ran into the room, freckled and wearing glasses, panting. Kitsune looked at her.

"Ema? What's wrong?"

"Ship! Approaching. Definitely pirate, and not friendly ones either!"

The turtle on Mutsumi's shoulder spoke in it's turtle language, rather animatedly. Nightshayde looked at her.

"Well? What did Tama say?"

Mutsumi frowned.

"The ship approaching is the _Arcadia_."

Nightshayde hissed, and slammed her fist against the wall.

"Damn! So _HE_ wants to take me on, after he left me for Captain Cockroach?!"

Shinobu, at this time, had waked up from her sleep, and looked at the other people. She smiled, when she saw Markus.

"Markus, you're alright!"

Before Markus could respond, Nightshayde spoke.

"But he won't be for long, nor the rest of us, if the captain of the approaching ship does what I think he's going to do."

Nightshayde turned on her heel and ran out of the room, heading to the deck. Markus, Kitsune, Ema, Mutsumi and Tama in hot pursuit. As they stepped on the deck, Shinobu paled as she saw the ship bearing down on them.

"I… I… I… I've got a bad feeling about this."

Nightshayde lowered her spyglass, and frowned. Once she had reached the deck, she had looked through her spyglass, to see if the captain of the _Arcadia_, was the one she remembered. When it turned out not to be the same pirate…

"Now, we're in trouble." She looked over at Kitsune "Have all cannon crews ready to fire a broadside, and the rest ready to repel boarders."

Kitsune looked at her captain, and nodded. Mutsumi stood next to Nightshayde.

"Is it him?"

Nightshayde shook her head.

"No, from what I could see, he's no longer a member of that ship's crew."

"Think the crew mutinied against him?"

Nightshayde nodded as she looked at her chemist.

"I'd think that is a safe assumption. I want you, to take Markus and Shinobu and hide. In case that bastard tries to board us…"

Mutsumi smiled absently.

"He won't. Good luck Captain."

Nightshayde nodded as Mutsumi led their two guests back below deck, and hopefully, out of harm's way. Also, out of the way of her crew as they fought the crew of the _Arcadia_.

"Well Aberdeen, it seems I was right when I told you not to trust Harold. Should've listened to me."

****************************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Sorry about the late update, been busy as of late. This is a very big update, mainly setting on Markus and Shinobu, and their current predicament. And I bet everyone knows who Captain Nightshayde is now, right? Heh, she'll be one of the main characters, and I already have planned who she is going to be… having fun with. R&R please.

Now, I may not be able to update this story for awhile, as I'm experiencing a lot of grief at the moment. One of my beta readers (and also the inspiration for most of my stories, especially this one) and beloved girlfriend, passed away on the 31st of October. At the moment, I'm trying to sort out my own thoughts and helping my girlfriend's sisters sort things out. So I hoped you all enjoyed this story so far, and I will continue it, once I've sorted out my problems and such. 


	11. Chapter Ten

PIRATES OF THE HINATA  
THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters in this story. Can't think of anything else to add here, oh well.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Aboard the RED ROSE :  
  
Motoko sheathed her blade and sat on a pile of rigging, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She had been practising her sword technique for some time, and was exhausted. Still, it was a good kind of exhaustion. She turned her gaze onto the resident male aboard the RED ROSE, and found herself remembering how he fought against Stiff Joints and his men. From what she saw, she had to give him credit. He lived up to his reputation of a swashbuckling privateer, even if he did get under her skin.  
  
Still, she could understand why her captain, and best friend, fell in love with him.  
  
Aberdeen, sitting on the railing, near the bow of the ship, gazed at the approaching island.  
  
"Hmm, looks familiar..."  
  
Naru walked up to him.  
  
"Familiar? Have you been to Atolicus Isle before?"  
  
Aberdeen's face paled.  
  
"Atolicus... Isle..."  
  
Naru looked at him, slight worry in her eyes.  
  
"Aberdeen?"  
  
Aberdeen swallowed, and then his usual 'mask', one of confidence and brashness, appeared.  
  
"Let's just say, I'm known to the Isle's constabulary."  
  
Naru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right. In that case, I'd suggest you stay aboard the ship. We need to get supplies, and Atolicus is one place, which is, friendly, to us privateers."  
  
Aberdeen shrugged.  
  
"Make no difference to me. I'll just stay below deck..."  
  
Naru sighed. She couldn't believe she was about to suggest the following, until it left her lips.  
  
"Come ashore and stay close to me then."  
  
Aberdeen looked at her, curiousity in his eyes.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Naru turned on her heel, and headed back to the helm.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself Aberdeen."  
  
Aberdeen smiled smugly and bowed.  
  
"You wish, is my command, oh fair, beauteous and dangerous maiden."  
  
Naru chuckled as she took the helm from Mayumi. Mayumi spoke to her captain.  
  
"No disrespect intended Captain, but are you sure that's a wise course of action?"  
  
Naru smiled.  
  
"Maybe not, but I think it'd be wise to keep Aberdeen where I can keep a close eye on him. And keep him out of trouble."  
  
Mayumi shrugged.  
  
"It's your choice Captain, but still..."  
  
Naru just nodded, as she brought the RED ROSE into the harbour.  
  
Later :  
  
Naru, Aberdeen, Motoko, Mei, Sarah, Maya and Mayumi stood on the dock, looking over the small port of Atolicus. Aberdeem stiffened as he saw a wanted poster on the nearby noticeboard, Naru and Motoko saw the poster and understood how Aberdeen felt. It was a wanted poster for himself, a reward of 5,000 gold pieces. Fortunately, as Maya pointed out, the warrant for Aberdeen's arrest had ended, and obviously the local constabulary hadn't gotten around to removing the poster yet. Mei sighed and shook her head. It was obvious to her, that Maya had become smitten with Aberdeen, and would believe anything he said. She intended to speak with her sister, once back aboard the RED ROSE.  
  
Naru looked around, and smiled as she recognised the nearest tavern. The Silver Eel tavern. As they headed towards the tavern, Aberdeen stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Aberdeen shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just going to check out a little hidden cache I have here. I'll meet the rest of you back here by midnight."  
  
As Aberdeen turned to head off, Naru sighed.  
  
"Aberdeen..."  
  
Maya quickly spoke.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Aberdeen turned and faced them, a crooked smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
Aberdeen turned and disappeared down an alley. Naru shook her head slightly, and sighed again.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about."  
  
Motoko looked at her captain.  
  
"Captain, is Aberdeen always...?"  
  
Naru nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah. Trust me, even if he doesn't mean to, we'll be up to our necks in trouble, before this night is through."  
  
Mei folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I say, we get what we need and leave him here. We don't need a MAN around anyway."  
  
Naru looked at her little sister.  
  
"Mei, I will not leave Aberdeen behind. Now, let's go inside."  
  
Naru entered the tavern, and after a few seconds, so did her companions.  
  
Elsewhere :  
  
Aberdeen made his way behind the prison cells, and glanced inside each window. He was looking for an... 'associate' of his, one he hasn't spoken to since he was last here on Atolicus. He was just about to give up, when he heard a voice.  
  
"This is just great. Really! You do a wonderful job here sheriff, you really do deserve a promotion. Oh, that's right, I forgot. How can you get a promotion, when you already run everything on this godforsaken isle anyway! Tell me something, how long do you think it'll take Dark Sun to find out what's happened here, and to send more 'enforcers' here to retake control from you?"  
  
There was the sound of someone being thrown against a wall, then the cell door shutting. Then the sheriff spoke.  
  
"Shaddup Talon! You're nothing but pirate scum! Just to let you know, you're going to rot in there for the rest of your days, however short they may be!"  
  
The sheriff laughed and Aberdeen heard him walk away. Talon was cursing at the sheriff's back, as Aberdeen looked through the cell bars at him.  
  
"My, my, such a colourful tone you have old friend. Makes me think I should just leave you here."  
  
The pirate turned and brushed his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Aberdeen? Hah! As I live and breathe, I never thought I'd ever see YOU again." Talon stood near the window "How about a little favour?"  
  
Aberdeen leaned back from the window.  
  
"A favour? Hmm, I don't know... What's in it for me?"  
  
Talon rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's in it for you? The immense gratitude and life long friendship with the world's number one..."  
  
Aberdeen smiled.  
  
"Windbag?"  
  
"Yeah.. NO!! Dammit Aberdeen, why do you have to be such an asshole?"  
  
Aberdeen straightened.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I'm not the one inside a nice, cozy, damp and thoroughly depressing cell, which YOU are in at the moment."  
  
Talon frowned.  
  
"Oh come on Aberdeen, get me outta here!"  
  
Aberdeen sighed as he looked at the pirate.  
  
"I'm only doing this because we're old friends. And, I expect you to help me out."  
  
Talon nodded.  
  
"Of course! What are friends for?" he paused "Why do you want my help?"  
  
Aberdeen sighed.  
  
"Because Harold, you remember him right? He's the guy who tried to fillet your liver. Anyway, Harold led my former crew in a mutiny against me, and stole my ship."  
  
Talon's eyes went wide.  
  
"They stole the ARCADIA from you? The bastards!"  
  
Aberdeen nodded, as he knelt next to the wall, gingerly touching the bricks. He smiled as he touched a loose one.  
  
"Talon, stand back."  
  
Talon nodded, and leaped away from the window as Aberdeen pushed the brick in. The brick knocked loose more of the surrounding bricks and mortar, forming a reasonably sized hole in the wall. Aberdeen smiled as he looked at Talon.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting around for? Can't you recognise a good old jail break, when you see one?"  
  
Talon smiled and scrambled forward, out of the cell into the open air. His smile broadened as he looked at Aberdeen.  
  
"Well old buddy, thanks for the assist. Now, where's the first stop?"  
  
Aberdeen stood, and pulled his cloak around him.  
  
"First we get all of our supplies we hid in the blacksmith's shop. Then, we meet up with some... 'friends' of mine."  
  
Talon smiled as he stroked his chin.  
  
"Friends, eh? Let me guess, would this be either the cute, extremely sexy and fiery redhead known as Captain Fyre, or the dark haired, evil and devious babe of womanhood, that is Captain Nightshayde?"  
  
Aberdeen rolled his eyes.  
  
"I should've just left you in your cell to rot."  
  
Talon laughed and put his arm around Aberdeen's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry old buddy. I'm not gonna judge ya. Personally, I think Captain Fyre, whoah man, she can really light any man's fire."  
  
Aberdeen looked at him, through narrow eyes.  
  
"I'll pretend you didn't say that, for one reason."  
  
Talon paused.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
Aberdeen pushed Talon's arm off of his shoulder and faced him.  
  
"Because we share the same parents BROTHER. That's why."  
  
With that said, Aberdeen turned on his heel and headed off. Talon paused, and smiled.  
  
"Well old brother, it seems I hit a nerve. Fyre must mean something to you, real bad. Heh, wonder if she knows how you feel." he smiled slyly "Perhaps I should tell her, and see what happens, eh? Be good for a laugh."  
  
Talon hurried after Aberdeen.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Sorry about the lateness of an update. Been busy with other projects, not to mention other personal matters. I was thinking about ending this story, seeing as my late girlfriend came up with the idea for it, but I've been thinking. Even though she passed away, she wouldn't want me to stop doing what I love, and that is to write. Therefore, I'm still here writing.  
  
BTW, HAPPY TALON! I've put you in this story, as you requested, but in a different way than what you suggested. Later events in this story, would make more sense, if I put the family relationship between Aberdeen and your avatar here. Enjoy! R&R please. (You had better review Talon. Please?) 


	12. Chapter Eleven

PIRATES OF THE HINATA  
THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters in this story. Can't think of anything else to add here, oh well.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A few miles offshore of Atolicus Isle :  
  
Markus groaned as a wave of nausea washed over him again. Mutsumi, leaning against the rail, her long hair cascading down her shoulders and partly obscuring her face, smiled and handed him a small vial.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
Markus looked at her, and gave the vial a suspicious glance.  
  
"What... uhhh, is it...urp..."  
  
Mutsumi shrugged.  
  
"Something I put together for new crew who weren't born with sea legs." she paused as she studied the vial "I think."  
  
Markus was about to reply, when the movement in his stomach became too strong and bubbled up. He leaned over the railing quickly.  
  
"URRRKKKK!!!"  
  
Mutsumi chuckled.  
  
"And here comes whatever breakfast you ate, comes rushing back. The wrong way of course."  
  
Markus only response was a muffled groan, as he leaned over the rail. Mutsumi wore a big smile on her face, and was about to say something, when Kanako approached.  
  
"Mutsumi..."  
  
The chemist shrugged.  
  
"Not my fault captain. He hasn't had any of my medicinals."  
  
Kanako raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really, Mutsumi?"  
  
The chemist sighed. Her herbal concoctions, often had this type of side effect to them. Fortunately, they never affected Mutsumi. Unfortunately, they affected everyone else.  
  
"Honest captain. I admit, I had offered him one, just before you approached, but he refused."  
  
Kanako sighed.  
  
"Probably the best choice of action. Mutsumi, Shinobu is below deck, sorting out your herbs which got thrown all over your cabin. Better go and give her a hand."  
  
Mutsumi nodded, then shock registered on her face.  
  
"If she mixes the Mandrake and the Devil's Root, she'll ruin them both!!"  
  
Mutsumi hurried below deck, the flying turtle, Tama, just behind her. Kanako turned and faced Markus, who had lifted himself back over the railing.  
  
"Not only on your first ship, but also been in your first sea battle as well, eh?"  
  
Markus looked at the woman before him and nodded.  
  
"Does it show?"  
  
Kanako smiled.  
  
"Only to just about everyone on the ship."  
  
Kanako walked up to the rail, and gazed on the approaching isle.  
  
"When we reach Atolicus, I think you'll start to feel better. Back on land and such."  
  
Markus only gave a noncomittal grunt, causing Kanako to chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you and your friend are safe." she looked at him, a sly and devious smile on her face "Trust me."  
  
Markus sighed as he saw the look on her face, and one thought, the usual one since starting this crazy voyage, entered his mind.  
  
**Why didn't I just stay in bed and not get out? Would've been safer to of just stayed put."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
On approach, from the other side of the island :  
  
Keitaro Urashima sighed as he leaned against the mast of the ship he, Haruka and the fool, Seta, were on. Amalla Su, was at the helm, guiding the light and fast ship towards Atolicus Isle. From what Keitaro knew of Atolicus, he had only gleaned from all the maps he had.  
  
Atolicus isle, was located near the edge of all known seas, and from what Keitaro had known about the isle, no sane person would want to go anywhere near the place.  
  
Atolicus was a hive of scum and villainy, and anyone who ventures there, had better remain cautious. The only law on Atolicus, was one written by the sheriff and isle mayor, who is the same person. Even pirates who are wanted, are almost always caught and hung by the sheriff himself. The laws were so obscure and ridiculous, if you weren't careful, you could find yourself hanging from the gallows.  
  
Keitaro glanced over at Haruka, who was busy in discussion with Tsuruko.  
  
"Is this a wise course of action? To dock here, of all places?"  
  
Tsuruko shrugged.  
  
"The mayor has his own pirate fleet as navy, and has even been harrassing Sakata's navy." she paused "Only place the Dark Sun wouldn't come to find us."  
  
Haruka frowned.  
  
"But still, from what I've heard about Atolicus..."  
  
Tsuruko shrugged.  
  
"So? I've been here, numerous times in the past, and I've encountered no problems."  
  
Haruka snorted.  
  
"That's because your a mercenary."  
  
Tsuruko stiffened slightly.  
  
"I prefer the term, freelance peacekeeping agent."  
  
Haruka sat down on the deck, her gaze on Tsuruko.  
  
"Same thing."  
  
Tsuruko turned and leaped up to the top of the main mast, into the crow's nest. Seta walked up to Haruka.  
  
"A little harsh, weren't you?"  
  
Haruka glared at him, and stood on her feet.  
  
"This is all your fault Seta. Because of you, I no longer have a ship or a livelihood. No one will ever sign on as members of my crew again, that's IF I even managed to scrounge around enough coin, to buy even a second hand, floating death trap!"  
  
Seta paused.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
Haruka stared at him, and was tempted to hit him. But she stopped herself and sighed.  
  
"Seta, do me a favour a shut up."  
  
Seta nodded and left Haruka to her brooding. As he walked, he looked up and saw Tsuruko perched on top of the main mast. He thought about calling out to her, but judging from the dark look on her face, he decided not to.  
  
Meanwhile, on top of the main mast, Tsurulo sighed as she settled into the post, she let her thoughts go back to the person who had hired her, the same person who had her enlist as a freelance crewmember of Captain Fyre's crew.  
  
**Why did I accept this job? Did I really need coin that much? No, I did it to pay back the debt I owe. I'll probably still be paying back this debt, until I'm old and grey.** she frowned **He had better be here, as planned...**  
  
Tsuruko sat back and glared at the approaching isle.  
  
**Damn it Aberdeen, I refuse to continue doing your dirty little work. I deserve better than being your errand woman. When this is over...**  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I had to do a chapter with these guys in it. And yes, I know Mutsumi is OOC, moreso than the others. It's jsut that I wanted a 'dark' character who is always 'happy'. So don't worry too much about her, she'll be turning more into her old self soon (particularly if I out her and Kei-kun together. I still have no damn idea WHO to partner Keitaro with. Any suggestions would grateful.).  
  
Oh, and Talon, I've got... 'plans'... for you 'brother'. Oh yes, plans... MWA HA HA HA HA!!! R&R please. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

PIRATES OF THE HINATA  
THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters in this story. Can't think of anything else to add here, oh well.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Inside the Silver Eel Tavern :  
  
Naru looked at her half drunk mug of ale, and pushed it aside. She noticed how Motoko, Mayumi and even Maya had finished theirs, and sighed. Normally she'd drink anyone in her crew under the table, but right now, she was worried. As much as she hated to admit, she was worried about Aberdeen. She had no doubt he'd be able to take care of himself, thing was, trouble always found him. She smiled as she remembered the conversation, she once had with him.  
  
**Does trouble always go searching for you Aberdeen?** His response was **No, it seems to pretty much know where I am all the time.**  
  
Naru smiled as she remembered that day. It was five years ago, right after they had 'liberated' stolen treasure from Admiral Stiff Joints. Of course, afterwards, they had spent a passion filled night together.  
  
Mei looked at her.  
  
"Sis? Are you alright?"  
  
Naru glanced at her sister, then took a mouthful of ale.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Motoko studied her friend.  
  
"Admit it, you're worried about Aberdeen aren't you captain?"  
  
Naru sighed and looked into her mug.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about the idiot."  
  
Mayumi leaned back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Sounds to me, as if you're still in love with him."  
  
Before Naru could respond, a shudder ran down her spine. The female pirate shuddered, and then looked towards the door, eyes narrowed. Motoko looked at Naru.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Naru pushed her chair away from the table and stood.  
  
"Motoko, you're in charge. Stay here until I return. If I'm not back in half an hour, get back to the RED ROSE and get out of here."  
  
Mei looked at her sister.  
  
"Sis, what's wrong?"  
  
Naru walked away from the table and exited the tavern. Motoko sighed and looked around the table. Mei, Maya, Mayumi and Sarah all looked at her. The raven haired woman sighed again.  
  
"We do what the captain says."  
  
The others all nodded, but Maya looked towards the door, fear and hope in her almond coloured eyes.  
  
**Be safe Captain, and you too... Aberdeen.**  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in a blacksmith's shop :  
  
Talon lying dead in a pool of blood. That image kept appearing in Aberdeen's mind, as his younger brother was turning the blacksmith's shop, into a disaster zone. The last time the ARCADIA had docked here, Aberdeen had asked Talon to take some of the weapons and supplies from the ship and hide them somewhere in town, just in case they were needed. The plan seemed good at the time, but the supplies had perished over the month since they were stored there, rats and other such filth having eaten it away.  
  
That didn't bother Aberdeen that much, except for the weapons. Two cutlasses and a long sword, the cutlasses being Aberdeen's and the long sword Talon's. As well, there was supposed to be four flintlock pistols, three daggers with wrist sheaths and a double crossbow. Talon said he hid them well, so well in fact, that nobody would be able to find them. Unfortunately, that also included himself in that equation.  
  
Aberdeen sighed and leaned against a bench, while Talon scurried over the workshop.  
  
"You don't know where you hid the weapons, do you Talon?"  
  
Talon paused and chuckled, nervously.  
  
"Of... of course I do! What kind of brother would I be if I forgot where I put our weapons?"  
  
Aberdeen glared at him, through narrowed eyes.  
  
"A dead brother."  
  
Talon gulped and backed away.  
  
"You wouldn't... Kill, you own flesh and blood... would you... bro?"  
  
Aberdeen just stared coldly at the pirate before him, causing Talon to cringe slightly.  
  
"Those cutlasses belonged to our father, who passed them to me, after I beat him in one on one combat! If you don't find them..."  
  
Talon backed into the wall hard, and caused the shelf above him to rattle, sending smithy tools raining down onto the sandy haired pirate. Aberdeen chuckled as Talon cried out in pain, and held his head.  
  
"OUCH!! My head hurts!"  
  
Aberdeen was about to respond, when he looked at the shelf and noticed part of it had come away from the wall. He walked past his brother, and grasped ahold of the shelf, ripping it off the wall. Behind the shelf, in the wall itself, was a canvas bag, wrapped tightly around numerous objects. Aberdeen grasped the bag and pulled it out of it's resting place, opening it and removing the twin cutlasses of his and Talon's father. Aberdeen studied the cool metal of the twin blades before him, and whistled softly.  
  
"Never thought I'd see these two again."  
  
Talon looked into the bag, and removed his own sword from the canvas, a big smile on his face.  
  
"Same here. I've missed this sword of mine."  
  
Aberdeen took the two cutlasses and sheathed them. He then attached the sheathed blades around his waist. He removed two of the wrist sheathed daggers and attached them onto his own wrists. He passed the other to Talon.  
  
"Here. I think you may need it."  
  
Talon nodded and accepted the offered dagger. He watched as his brother added two of the pistols onto his belt, and another inside one of the pockets within his cloak. The fourth pistol Talon took and placed into his belt. The double crossbow was slung across Aberdeen's back, as the pirate threw the canvas back into the hole.  
  
Talon sighed.  
  
"NOW, I feel better."  
  
Aberdeen chuckled and was about to respond, when the smithy's door burst open and entered ten of the sheriff's men. Aberdeen and Talon looked at each other, and grinned a similiar evil grin.  
  
The leader of the sheriff's men, stepped forward, halberd raised.  
  
"The two of you are under arrest. Surrender quietly."  
  
Aberdeen's evil smile grew bigger as he drew one of his cutlasses.  
  
"My, my, what a nice, shiny halberd you have there constable."  
  
With a flash of steel, Aberdeen slashed upwards, forcing the man backwards. With his free hand, Aberdeen grasped the handle of the halberd and swung it in a tight arc, decapitating the officer. He looked at the weapon.  
  
"Hmmm, rather sharp too."  
  
Talon had 'disarmed' two of the other 'police officers', and laughed madly.  
  
"Now THIS is fun. I've missed this!!"  
  
Aberdeen chuckled as he parried a sword thrust, and redirected the blade back into his opponents chest. The guard screamed in agony, as he fell to the ground. Aberdeen rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh quit crying! It's your own fault for swinging your sword around like a featherduster. Of course you'll hurt yourself!"  
  
The remaining officers, fell in quick succession. Standing over the dead men, Aberdeen sheathed his cutlass and looked at his brother.  
  
"Well Talon, how do you feel?"  
  
Talon laughed as wiped the blood off of his sword, on one of the dead men's tunic.  
  
"How do I feel? It was these creeps who caught me for the damn sheriff, so of course I'm ecstatic to be able to exact some 'revenge' on these bastards!"  
  
Aberdeen smiled as he dragged two of the bodies into the room and dumped them in the far corner. Talon noticed what he was doing, and copied his brother. With the ten bodies placed in the dark corner, Aberdeen turned and walked towards the barrels and opened them. He smiled as he saw the dark, grainy powder.  
  
"Talon, do you like explosions?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In a nearby street :  
  
Naru sighed as she looked down the empty street.  
  
"Dammit Aberdeen, where the Hell are you?"  
  
No sooner had the sentence left Naru's lips, an explosion sounded from the street just over from her. She instantly pressed herself against a nearby wall, cloaking herself in the shadows. No sooner had she done so, she saw two figures running down the street. Naru sighed as she recognised one of them.  
  
"I should've known. Aberdeen."  
  
The two figures disappeared down the alley right next to where she was hiding. Naru was about to step out and follow, when she heard the voice of the sheriff's assiant and his men. She remained still, and watched as the assistant and the men with him, ran right past her hiding spot. As soon as they had disappeared around the corner, she sighed.  
  
"Dammit Aberdeen! Why do you do this to me?"  
  
A voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"Why? Because it's so fun to watch your face."  
  
She turned, hand on the handle of her pistol, when she saw the person behind her. She let go of the pistol, and clenched her fist tight. She then hit Aberdeen in the jaw, and glared at him, as he flew into a wall. Aberdeen slumped onto the ground, and rubbed his jaw.  
  
"Damn girl, is it your time of the month or what?"  
  
Naru's eyes widened and her hand went to her pistol again, when a sandy haired man appeared in front of her.  
  
"I see your still as fiery as ever. Now, my brother probably deserved what you just did to him, but I think it'd be best if we hightailed it out of here, before sheriff baldilocks, comes back here."  
  
Aberdeen stood on his feet and looked at Naru.  
  
"Firstly, it wasn't our fault."  
  
Naru narrowed her eyes.  
  
"It never is, is it Aberdeen?  
  
Before Aberdeen could respond, a angry voice spoke from behind the three.  
  
"I should've guessed you were behind this Aberdeen Edwardes. I'd also assume that it was you who rescued your arrogant and unworthy brother from my prison." the sheriff's assistant, Ian Stuart, looked at Naru, a sickly smile on his face "And this must be the delightful Captain Fyre. There is quite a substantial bounty on your head as well."  
  
Aberdeen looked at Talon and Naru.  
  
"Only a fool would try and arrest me, twice in one day."  
  
The two nodded, as Ian composed himself.  
  
"The three of you, are under arrest."  
  
Talon and Naru looked at each other and spoke simultaneously.  
  
"A fool."  
  
Ian looked at his men, a confused look on his face. He then spoke again.  
  
"The three of you can come quietly, or are you planning on resisting?"  
  
Aberdeen glared at the sheriff's right hand man.  
  
"Don't be stupid, of course we intend to resist. Give us a moment."  
  
Aberdeen, Talon and Naru turned away from the group of armed men in front of them and spoke quietly.  
  
"Talon, Naru, the two of you ready for some fun?"  
  
Talon grinned.  
  
"Oho, but of course brother. I'm just itching for another fight."  
  
Naru rolled her eyes.  
  
"He IS your brother, isn't he Aberdeen?" she paused " There's twelve of them and three of us. That's four each."  
  
Aberdeen nodded.  
  
"Bad odds, for them of course."  
  
Talon grinned.  
  
"I'm looking forward to this, I really am."  
  
Aberdeen nodded, and the three pirates whirled and faced the men before them, their swords drawn. Aberdeen smiled.  
  
"Now, we're prepared to resist you."  
  
Before Ian could even drawn his own blade, Aberdeen's cutlass had severed the man's arm off completely. Talon tackled two of the men, and kicked another in the stomach. Naru had drawn her rapier and whip. The whip cracked and wrapped itself around the neck of one of her opponents. With a jerk of her arm, the whip jerked noticeably, cracking the man's neck.  
  
Ian backed away, holding his wounded arm, shock and horror on his face. He watched as the three pirates tore into his men, like they were made of paper. In a matter of seconds, his men lay in the street dead. Ian did the only thing he could do. He turned and tried to run. Talon, noting the man's attempt at flight, drew his dagger and threw it. The blade bit into the sheriff's lower back, forcing him to the ground. Naru cracked her whip, and the tip wrapped itself around the dagger's handle. As she cracked the whip again, it pulled the dagger out of the man's back, and sent the blade flying back at her.  
  
Just as the blade was about to strike her, Aberdeen caught it and handed it back to his brother. He then sauntered up to the dying man, who had crawled towards the wall, fear in his eyes. Aberdeen stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Well sheriff, things look rather bleak for you, don't they?"  
  
Talon and Naru watched as Aberdeen talked to Ian.  
  
"You know Naru, this is what I like most about my bro. The cold bloodiness in his actions, the way he taunts his enemy before killing them. The way..."  
  
Naru rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know about him Talon. I know what he has done and what he is capable of." She shuddered "And this part of him, is what scares me the most."  
  
Talon nodded, then both pirates shuddered as the sheriff's assistant's scream echoed down the alley. Aberdeen walked up to them, cleaning one of his daggers.  
  
"We don't need to worry about the sheriff's right hand man anymore, nor does anyone else for that matter."  
  
Aberdeen drew his cloak around himself and walked down the street. Naru and Talon looked at each other, Talon shrugging.  
  
"He... gets like this... after a... kill."  
  
Naru turned and hurried after Aberdeen, as Talon looked at the dead body.  
  
"Well, you did deserve it."  
  
Talon turned and hurried off after Aberdeen and Naru, into the night. *************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - A big update here I know. I just had this sitting on my hard drive, so I thought I'd post it now. In regards to Aberdeen's 'dark twist', remember, he's a pirate! Pirates do mean and nasty things to people they don't like (Or do. Look at how many times Naru has slapped him!). I wrote this one, to introduce more of Aberdeen's 'brother', Talon. And I hoep TALON, likes this chapter and reviews it! If not, I'll have Mutsumi force feed him some of her 'herbal concoctions'. LOL R&R please. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

PIRATES OF THE HINATA  
THE LEGEND OF THE HINA BLADE  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. All I own are the original characters in this story. Can't think of anything else to add here, oh well.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere :  
  
Keitaro sighed and stretched his arms. It felt good to be back on land, and he had every intention to never get on another ship again, for as long as he lived. He then remembered where he was, who he was with and who they were running from and decided that maybe another trip on a ship wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Haruka and Seta were talking to each other, as were the sisters Su. Tsuruko was leaning against a nearby wall, waiting for the others to make their minds up as to where they were heading now. Keitaro sighed and approached her.  
  
"Umm. Diablos.. Where should we go now?"  
  
Tsuruko looked at him, and also noticed how the others were looking at her as well. She sighed, Aberdeen was going to pay for making her suffer all this crap.  
  
"First, Amalla and myself will scout around the town to check on things, and second, the rest of you will head to a tavern, the Slippery Eel, and wait for us there."  
  
Amalla nodded and readied her own weapons, as Haruka spoke.  
  
"What are the two of you looking for?"  
  
Tsuruko looked at Haruka, a steely gaze on her face.  
  
"Information."  
  
Haruka was about to respond, when Keitaro stopped her.  
  
"I think we should let Diablos and Amalla do what they do best. Besides, we may find some information at this tavern. After all, you've said yourself, the best place to get info is at a tavern, right?"  
  
Haruka sighed and nodded in agreement with her nephew.  
  
"You're right Keitaro." She looked at Tsuruko "We'll be at this tavern of yours waiting."  
  
Tsuruko turned on her heel and walked down the street, Amalla with her. Haruka sighed again.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
As they headed off, Seta spoke quietly to Keitaro.  
  
"Say Keitaro, when did you get to be such a diplomat?"  
  
Keitaro shrugged.  
  
"I, err, I don't know Seta. Guess all the times Markus told me to act responsible and like an adult, must've finally sunk in."  
  
Seta nodded.  
  
"Yeah well, whatever caused it, keep it up."  
  
Keitaro nodded, his thoughts going to his friends, Markus Casewell and Shinobu Maehara.  
  
**I hope the two of you are safe, wherever you are.**  
  
Meanwhile, Tsurko and Amalla had found the bodies of Ian Stuart and the other 'police officers', the bodies lying strewn around the alley. Amalla bent down and looked at what was left of Ian.  
  
"Whoever did this, knows his trade and carries it out well."  
  
Tsuruko nodded as she gazed onto the bodies. She noted how many had their necks broken by a thin rope, most probably a whip. Others looked as if they had tried to stop a ship from docking by throwing themselves into it's path. Then there were the gruesome ones.  
  
"One who handles a whip, another who uses his own body as a weapon and the final person, a cold blooded killer."  
  
Amalla looked up at her partner.  
  
"Any idea who could've done this?"  
  
Tsurko looked at the one armed corpse of Ian Stuart and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I know who did this."  
  
At the Slippery Eel Tavern :  
  
Keitaro, Seta, Haruka and Kaolla were sitting at a table in the tavern, ears open for information. Haruka had spoken to the bartender, who had told them, the sheriff was on the hunt for a dangerous and evil man. Of course Haruka had a feeling the person being hunted, would eventually become the hunter.  
  
Keitaro frowned when he heard what Haruka had learned, and was about to respond, when a woman bumped into him.  
  
"What the?"  
  
The young woman, with long waist length light brown hair and almond shaped eyes stuttered.  
  
"Oh, I'm s.s.s...sorry. I d. d. d. didn't mean to."  
  
Before Keitaro could respond, a raven haired woman appeared, her hand on her sword and her eyes narrowed. She spoke to the young woman.  
  
"Maya, are you alright?"  
  
Maya nodded.  
  
"I'm. f. f. fine Motoko.."  
  
Haruka looked at Motoko and then at the other women around her. She recognised who they were immediately. She leaned back in her seat and spoke in a calm tone.  
  
"Where's Fyre?"  
  
Motoko looked at Haruka.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Fyre, Captain Fyre. You're captain. Are you, or are you not, the first officer of Captain Fyre, the notorious pirate captain of the vessel RED ROSE?"  
  
Motoko and the women with her, looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. Motoko faced Haruka and sighed.  
  
"At the moment, Captain Urashima, she's busy."  
  
Haruka nodded slowly and sipped her ale.  
  
"With Aberdeen?"  
  
Motoko grimaced slightly.  
  
"Let's just say, Aberdeen is being Aberdeen."  
  
Haruka snorted.  
  
"Meaning he's causing trouble again."  
  
Keitaro looked at his aunt.  
  
"Who's this Aberdeen?"  
  
Haruka first motioned for Motoko and her party to join them, and then answered Keitaro's question.  
  
"Aberdeen Edwardes, was once a feared pirate, who preyed on anything on the seven seas. It was when he encountered Captain Fyre, that a change overcame him. He no longer plied his usual tactic of robbing ships, firing all cannons, boarding and killing every person onboard. No, he changed his tactics and ended up leaving the crew alive, but in humiliating circumstances."  
  
Motoko nodded.  
  
"Like what he did to Stiff Joints."  
  
Haruka smirked.  
  
"There's a reason Stiff Joints doesn't like Aberdeen. During his darker days, Aberdeen and his brother, Talon, had attacked and killed all of Sakata's family when they were heading to Port Hinata. Sakata wants revenge but also to prove he is above revenge." Haruka snorted "As if, that prissy, arrogant and egotistical monkey of a soldier could do that."  
  
Seta looked at Haruka, a surprised look on his face.  
  
"It was Aberdeen I got."  
  
Seta immediately closed his mouth, but Haruka stared at him coldly.  
  
"What were you saying Seta?"  
  
The adventurer sighed.  
  
"The map I had, which Markus now has, I, err. I got that map. from Aberdeen."  
  
Haruka kept her gaze on Seta.  
  
"You got the map?"  
  
Seta squirmed under her gaze.  
  
"Well, when I say got, I meant. 'borrowed' from him."  
  
Keitaro looked at Seta, eyes wide.  
  
"You 'borrowed' a map from this Aberdeen character?!?! And does he know about you 'borrowing' his map?"  
  
Seta shook his head, causing Haruka to chuckle.  
  
"Wouldn't want to be in your shoes now Seta. When Aberdeen finds you, you'd better pray he doesn't have his brother with him and that Fyre can calm him, or else."  
  
Seta swallowed.  
  
"Or else. what?"  
  
Motoko looked at him.  
  
"I'd say that Aberdeen will kill you."  
  
Before anything else could be said, the door to the tavern opened, and in walked four people, three women and a man. Keitaro recognised the man and one of the women instantly.  
  
"Th. that's Markus and Shinobu!"  
  
Motoko's eyes narrowed and she hissed, Haruka sighing.  
  
"And look who's with them Keitaro. The long haired woman is the chemist Mutsumi Otohime, and the other woman."  
  
Motoko finished.  
  
"The devious, sly and tricky female pirate, Captain Nightshayde."  
  
Haruka added.  
  
"Also known as Kanako Urashima." She looked at Keitaro "Remember her?"  
  
Keitaro's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"That's little Kanako!?!?"  
  
The newcomers had noticed the looks they were receiving from Haruka's group and approached. Shinobu's eyes lit up when she saw Keitaro, and even Markus had a look of relief on his pale face. Mutsumi seemed to be talking softly to a turtle perched on her shoulder. Captain Nightshayde, Kanako Urashima, strode towards the group, and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Well, hello there Aunt Haruka." She looked around the table and let her gaze stop on her brother "And hello to you, brother."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Sorry about the late update people. Suffered a severe case of writer's block with this story, but now it appears I can write more to it. Next update should be by the end of next month. I hope. R&R please. 


End file.
